Super Smash Bros Unlimited: Universe Omega
by RadiantDarkness999
Summary: An alternate timeline of Crimsontrainer-4395's Super Smash Bros. Unlimited. Felix is based on me and part of my memories. I got bored so I wrote this in study hall. It became something I was not expecting, and since she was writing about the same thing, I asked if I could use her characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi reader! So, I'll converse with my characters later, hope you enjoy my quick chapter, I'm rather busy at the moment, so I may not be able to update Chapter 2 for a long time. Oh, "timeline rip" means that a new universe was born almost independent of Crimson's version. This is how this universe goes. It that is all, Allons-y!**

* * *

(Felix's Perspective)

That day. That day, I finally broke. It was the last day of middle school, 8th grade. I had to say goodbye to my closest friends. Especially Megan and Amy. Amy most of all (Please don't kill me User!). She was the one I loved. All eight hours and fifteen minutes were pain and tears. When we finally had to say goodbye, we both just were destroyed. All of the melancholy tears.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. This… isn't like me. But I'm glad. You finally did it. You broke through to me," I quietly whispered through tears. No matter how inhuman I acted, I still was.

"Do you have to go? You could always just stay," Amy tried to say. She seemed to be having trouble, we both were.

"I can't. I really wish I could t…t…though," I stuttered. My family had to move to another state, across the country.

I embraced her. She seemed surprised, because I barely ever hug her. Then it happened. We kissed. It wasn't long. Maybe 20 seconds, but it still happened.

(Timeline rip.)

We both knew what to do after that. We ran. We ran away, as far as we could from each other. From our pain.

*1 Month Later*

I had just finished moving. I still can't forget. Oh, well.

*Sigh* "I guess I could play a bit of Smash Bros." I booted up my Wii U and started to play. But this time, something was different. On the screen, instead of the general start screen, there were some words on screen. _Would you like to play a game?_ I hit yes, because I ain't afraid of no SAW.

It went straight to a stock brawl, one life, me using Shulk and CPU using Captain Falcon. However, there was something different about this battle. Shulk had access to all of his Monado Arts, including the ones not in the game, like Eater and Enchant. And the Capt. was able to use the taunt that he charges energy and actually use it. _ What is going on? This isn't the Smash Bros. I know._ I was able to beat Mr. Falcon easily. The screen showed words, stating: _ You are worthy. You will be accepted._ There was a bright flash, and my vision went black.

The next thing I knew, I was staring into the azure sky. My body felt... different. Stronger. As I stood up, I realized that I was in a place I had never believed possible, Gaur Plains, in the world of Xenoblade Chronicles.

"You finally got up, eh runt?" A voice said from behind me. I looked behind me and saw... Dickson.

"Ummm... Dickson, right? Uh, are you real or am I dead? Ummm... again." I asked, Dickson let out a hearty laugh.

"One, I am real. Two, you don't seem to be dead," he answered, "however, what this says is a bit different. Three, again?"

"Well, I'm only human. And yes, again. Long story." I said with distaste. I hated the thought that we are just so insignificant.

"Well, again, different. You're only 1/4 correct. You seem to be 1/4 Human, Homs, and Pokemon. You are 1/8 each of Saiyan and Time Lord," Dickson replied. I think smiled at that fact. _"Complaining about being only human seems to be resolved."_ "Ummm, something else too," Dickson seemed visibly shocked and worried with this next revelation.

"Well, get on with it," I urged, impatiently.

"You have a bit of DNA from both Zanza and Meyneth, the two old gods. Thus, you hold the blood of their hosts as well. You are practically the indirect child of Shulk and Fiora..." Dickson was very shaken at this revelation, "... so you are practically like the middle point in good and evil. Pure silence."

"Hmmm... I like that. What else does it mean?" I asked, innocently.

"Ummm, I'll tell you along with the gang back at Colony 9," he replied, still freaking out, "First, let's get out of here while the Orlugas are still asleep."

"Good idea. Lead the way, Dickson," I said, not realizing that this was a prolouge to the largest adventure (and love story) of my life.

* * *

**I can't exactly talk to Felix as he is a bit busy at the moment. I like playing god. I might return to this someday. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey reader! Nice to see you again after laziness hit me. So, my girlfriend Crimsontrainer-4395 encouraged me to continue writing after I… uploaded… a single chapter. So anyway what goes on in this chapter is-**

**Felix: **_**Oh Hell no! You ain't gon' ruin this chapter by sayin' everythin' before we start!**_

**Me: **_**… did you find the whiskey again?**_

**Felix:**_** You suck at hiding things. Anyway, wanna join me?**_

**Me: **_**No! Anyway, let's start the story before he drinks mo- Damn it! Stop drinking!**_

**Felix: **_**I don't wanna. Dude you've been so worked up since-**_

**Me: **_**STOP RIGHT THERE! Okay screw this.**_ _**Allons-y!**_

* * *

Chapter 2) The Deus Ex Machina Machine

(Felix's Perspective)

"Okay… where should I start?" Oh! I know! So how did you get here?" Dickson asked.

"How do I answer that? Ummm… I got here after my television sucked me in after playing a game of Super Smash Bros. Then again… I wouldn't expect that you know what that was so I'll put it in an easier way. Here, stay there," I said as I got up. We were sitting down, getting ready to go to sleep. I had finally calmed down after the transport thing happened. We were going to travel through Tephra Cave the next morning and make our way to Colony 9. I stood up and looked Dickson right in the eyes before smashing my head into his.

"What the bloody hell are you doi-." He tried to say as my memories poured into him. "Ow, how did you do that?"

"It's this thing… um, Time Lords can do that. They might be in pieces, but those are my memories. I couldn't do it perfectly due to being only 1/8, but it was something. Oh god, my head." The head smashing (don't do this at home) left me a bit dizzy and I tripped. I think I could feel Dickson catching me and laying me down.

(Third Person Perspective)

"Damn kid, you may be more interesting than I thought. Reckless, but definitely interesting." Dickson said as he put Felix down.

"Nighty night, runt." Dickson decided to go over the memories transferred. _"What's this? A girl..." _Dickson looked at the unconscious boy. _"Ah, she must be… This is a lot of emotional trauma. Maybe if I go a bit farther, I can-", _at that moment, Dickson was shocked back from his thoughts because of a loud wheezing sound.

"What happened!" shouted a very startled Dickson.

"Are you okay, Dickson!? Sorry, I think I've just called for a… old new friend," yelled Felix after he woke up. After the sound stopped, there was a large blue box that read 'Police Public Call Box'. "So this is the TARDIS! Fantastic!" The door suddenly opened and an old man stuck his head out.

"… Did someone say 'fantastic'? I really like that word. Oh, were you the one who sent this?" as the man held out a small white box.

"This is much smaller than a usual one, why is that?" the man asked. Compared to the other men, he looked rather overdressed. He wore a very nice trench coat (love those things), a business suit that looked business-y and dress-y. The man had gray hair, wrinkles, blue eyes, and very cross eyebrows. Those are some scary eyebrows. Attack eyebrows. To garnish his dressed up self, he had a very nice fob watch hanging from his pocket.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is the Doctor, and the young girl behind me is… oh wait… ah yes, she went home for the holidays. Anyway, would you be so kind as to answer my question?" the Doctor went on.

"Ah, yes. I'm only able to use a 10,000,000 compressed cube. I'm only 1/8 Time Lord, apparently," Felix explained.

"How- Um, never mind. Well, you don't seem to be in any immediate danger, so what did you need help with?" the Doctor asked, visibly shaken. All the while, Dickson was very confused. He couldn't understand the conversation because it was in Old High Gallifreyan.

"Basically, I wanted you to help me build a TARDIS," Felix explained.

"First, I don't mind, I could help you with that. I have a degree in making a TARDIS. I failed about 20 times before I passed the final exam though. Second, how do you know it is called a TARDIS?" the Doctor voiced his thoughts.

"I… have a few sources," Felix replied. _Damn, I can't let him know that I watched Doctor Who. This is officially a different dimension._

"… Very well. Just use the cube. It is a portable TARDIS. Use the seal. Yours is very interesting actually," the Doctor continued. Felix looked at the cube again and noticed an odd design. It seemed to have the seal of a phoenix being ridden by a lion.

"What does it mean?" Felix asked.

"Well, the phoenix stands for constant rebirth and change, and the lion stands for royalty and knighthood. So basically, a very complicated protector. Or the word eccentric could fit you too." The Doctor was interested in this young child. "_How was he able to use the cube, yet not be aware of its usage? It's written all over his face. He just seemed to fake it and seems to be very, very lucky." _"Hold on, you never told me your name."

"Oh yeah, my name is Leon, Felix Leon (HUGE James Bond fan)," Felix replied.

"_Interesting. No hesitation when it comes to me, an alien he has never met. Insane. At least, halfway."_ The Doctor was secretly using his sonic screwdriver to read the child's medical information. He seems to be on the border of insanity. 49% insane. He was holding on through happy memories. The records also say that his mind is very active, especially when left alone. His imagination should not be this large at the age of 13.

"Okay Doctor, thanks for the help. See you… whenever then. We may meet again, if you don't decide to monitor me quietly," Felix said, slyly. He knew the Doctor was interested in him, he had that gleam in his eye that Felix always loved seeing.

"Very good!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You will be a very interesting specimen."

"Why thank you. Now then, don't you have to go have some private time with your TARDIS or 'Sexy' as you named her?" Felix retorted. He had earned a bit of a sharp tongue with his time with his girlfriend. "_Amy… maybe it won't have to be seven years after all."_ Felix recalled his promise to Amy to return to her in seven years. He was excited at the thought of meeting her again so soon. He was still texting with her every day, so he was quite confident that he was not forgotten or replaced just yet. Then again, she wouldn't cheat. She was a very trusted and precious thing to Felix's heart.

"You little… Shut up!" the Doctor stuttered. He was really starting to enjoy this kid. The Doctor got into his box and left, as noisily as he arrived. Felix smiled, he enjoyed this _sensei_ more than his medical ones by far.

"Dickson, how would you like a taste of Time Lord Tech?" asked Felix as he pressed the crest on the cube. A large circle materialized under the young men and soon there was a large sphere around him. "Let's see the settings. Ooo, need the multi-dimensional setting. Chameleon circuit set to 1960s Police Box… wait no, should I go something more modern? Nah screw that, big blue box it is." Dickson walked in and his eyes popped out of his head.

"Damn runt. You're making it really hard for me to keep cool here," Dickson said shakily.

"All part of the plan. Maybe. I don't know anymore. Anyway, I'm dropping you off at Colony 9. After that, I'm off to see… somebody." Felix said quietly.

"That girl, you mean? Amy right?" Dickson said.

"… Well, I gave you the wrong memories. Or too many. Whatever. Yes her. Hold on!" Felix rambled as they landed. The crash threw both of the passengers of their feet. "If you don't mind Dickson, exit's that way. Sorry, I'm in a rush."

"A tad bit rude, but interesting nonetheless. I like you kid. You better be right back. We need to talk and I need to run a couple medical tests." Dickson smiled throughout this whole conversation. _"Oh, how the gang will love this guy." _

"Well then Dickson. This is a time machine. Of course I'll be right back. Just give me a couple minutes though." Felix said excitedly. He wanted to have a little fun with his new friend. "Laters." As Dickson closed the door, the TARDIS left the dimensional plane and went back to Felix's Earth. "Wait for me just for a sec. I'll be right there. After a change of clothes."

* * *

**Now then. That was the most I have ever written for a non-school assignment. **

**Felix: **_**What was I doing? My head hurts like hell.**_

**Me: **_**And that, kids, is why you don't drink alcohol.**_

**Felix: **_**Please kill me now.**_

**Me: **_**That won't let me continue this story though. I'm going to give you another deus ex machina next chapter anyway.**_

**Felix: **_**Okay. Fun.**_

**Me: **_**But at a price. Read the next chapter to find out what! Advertisement, Advertisement, Advertisement. Yay! **_

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Or hating. Whichever. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up in the- I can't do that. Anyway, how are you doing, reader? I don't know your names and, for you, that may be for the better. I don't talk to too many people, so I get lonely. Of course, I talk to my girlfriend every day, but besides her, I don't (read "can't") contact anyone else. Thus my life is boring and depressing. This writing thing is becoming fun and part of the highlight of my day. **

**Felix: **_**Wow, you're pathetic.**_

**Me: **_**Shut up. You are based on me, so this is your life too.**_

**Felix: **_**... Don't remind me. I really don't like you. I'm a huge part of you, so dissing me is dissing yourself.**_

**Me:**_** … Touché.**_

**Felix: **_** See, you can't argue with me.**_

**Me: **_**Hmmm… maybe I should make that Amy girl die this chapter.**_

**Felix: **_**… You wouldn't dare.**_

**Me: **_**No I wouldn't. I know your anger better than anyone, after all, we've lived together for 13 years. Calm down. Wait, what are you doing with that Monad-, okay, okay calm. Calm. Oh crap. *picks up computer and runs.***_

**Anyway, question time. Has anybody watched Doctor Who? If so, what is your favorite Doctor? I can never choose favorites. If not, you should. I won't force anybody, I can't anyway. Anyway,- I say that word way too much. On another note (there we go), time for the story to begin. Allons-y!**

* * *

**Chapter 3) Unexpected Reunion**

**(Amy's Perspective)**

I sighed. This was another god-damn boring school day. What was interesting though was that those guys hadn't approached me yet. They were probably waiting for after school to flirt with me. Again. "_Those pervs don't understand the meaning of stop. I guess I'll just have to beat them up. Arg, this skirt is such a pain!"_ I'm wearing a school uniform, also known as the most uncomfortable thing ever. A white shirt and a blue skirt. Both of which have been attempted to be taken off by guys in my class. Why haven't I told anyone? I don't need to get others involved. It just makes dealing with it all the harder.

"**Hey**! Miss Stone! Pay attention, otherwise I'm confident you'll fail this class!" exclaimed my teacher. Yay. This was my least favorite teacher and class too.

"Okay. I apologize," I said. No matter how much I hate this school, I still need to get good grades. I'm good at manipulating people. I do judo, love the thrill of a fight, and I love anime and video games. *Ring, ring, ring* The school bell rang throughout the halls. It was raining outside and I had to walk home. Just perfect. As I was walking home, a few guys started following me…

**(Third Person Perspective)**

They were quiet as they slowly advanced. Amy counted seven or so, and she had just gotten an adrenaline boost. The seven guys were taking visual notes of her. Black hair, dark brown eyes, Asian descent, fragile yet strong. A potential threat. Then, she started running. The guys used a hand seal (Naruto) and teleported around Amy, surrounding her.

"Hey, you mind getting out of my way? I need to get home," Amy asked, looking around nervously. _"Seven, I can take out four easy, but those last three…," _she thought. And then they drew their swords. _"Okay then, two it is."_ The men approached. "If I go down, you better damn well believe I will go down fighting!"

"Your choice kid. Come with us quietly, or die!" one of the men said. This one was obviously the boss, he had a much larger sword that the others.

"I choose option three. I take you all down and leave." The moment those words left her mouth, she jumped at the closest guy and elbowed him in the jaw, knocking him down. The second guy was also taken out by an elbow and the third with a judo flip (did I mention she is awesome?). The next one, however was a bit more of a problem. He slashed at Amy, leaving a gash on her leg. He kicked him in the groin and he doubled over, tears in his eyes.

"Ooo, you may want to get that checked out," Amy said laughing. This was the most fun she has had since… her time at middle school. With Megan, her best friend. And… Felix… her boyfriend. The thought of that parting moment made her sad and slowed her movements. She dodged another slash to her stomach, but forgot there were another two. She was stabbed through the heart. She fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the hole through her chest. The last thing she heard and saw before losing consciousness was a whooshing sound and a large blue box. Not a moment too late.

"Good riddance. Sucks to be you, kid!" said the boss, laughing. Right then, a big blue box materialized in front of the group. And out walked a young man. Wearing a trench coat and a black dress shirt, his eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors. He had three metal weapons on him. A Monado III, a Silver Horn Pistol, and a black diode sonic screwdriver. Finally, a look ready to kill.

He quietly said, "Silence." Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Felix: **_**… You **_**said**_**, you wouldn't kill her.**_

**Me: **_**… I lied.**_

**Amy: **_***lying on bed, bleeding heavily, barely breathing* …Felix?**_

**Felix:**_** Yes honey?**_

**Me: **_**… oh crap.**_

**Amy: **_**Kill Radiant for me, please?**_

**Felix: **_***looks at me* Consider it done.**_

**Me: **_**Okay. Gotta run. Thanks for watch- I mean reading, or hating, leave constructive critisi-**_

**Felix: **_**Come back, b*tch!**_

**Me: _Oh, damn. Okay, Laters. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, slight bit busy with… contact lenses. __Laters!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Uploading three days in a row. I have nothing better to do. So, I sit in my bed each day for maybe two hours and write. Pathetic with how short these chapters. This is the true reunion between Felix and Amy. So, about other stuff-**

**Felix:**_** Found you, b*tch! *breaks down the door***_

**Me: **_**Aw crap! Um… 'sup?**_

**Felix:**_** …'sup? ...'SUP?! I'm gonna rip out your heart and stuff it down your throat!**_

**Me: **_**Um… um… HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU! *teleports***_

**Felix: **_**FRICKIN BAST- *ahem* okay… so I don't know where he went, so while I find him. I'll give you a question. If you could be one, which Pokémon would you be? I would either be Gallade or Darkrai. They are both awesome and excellent fighters. Anyway, let the story unfold. Allons-y!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4) Anger and Calm  
(Third Person Perspective) **

Felix watched as all the guys got up. He quietly looked at the bloody figure of Amy Stone, the love of his life. The longer he looked, the more tears fell from his eyes. However, these tears were not only of sadness, they were of pure rage. His eyes felt odd as well. The seven men seemed to be ninjas. Felix could sense their bodies. He scanned their body type, blood type, chakra reserves, everything. All had rather large build, possibly enhanced by drugs. "_They would have been too much for me back when I was a pure human. But no longer, and they dared hurt Amy,"_ "Prepare to die."

"What? You, against the seven of us? Yeah, she did well, but the files on Felix Leon state that you are weak. Insignificant, even," the boss said.

"That is all in the past. I have changed. I understand that you have a scouter in your back pocket. Scan me. TRY AND TEST ME!" Felix exclaimed, with force in his voice.

"Fine, let's see how much weaker you have gotten," he said with a smirk. While reading the info, his smile disappeared. The largest change wasn't his power level, race, or weapons. It was his emotions. "Humph, you are driven by your emotions for this girl and this world. A true hero would not let his emotions get into the way." He said this, but he was truly terrified. His anger and hatred and sadness made him more powerful. Emotions being his driving force, he was ready to kill them all.

"What is a hero? If your answer is a hero is good person that you tries to save everyone they can, and that is quite obviously not you. You call being a warrior attacking an innocent young lady and almost killing her? A true and strong man listens to his emotions and protects people. You are the fools that angered me. Now that lesson time is over, DIE!" Felix yelled as he charged towards his opponents.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" all seven men yelled. Many clones quickly surrounded Felix…

(Felix's Perspective)

… but to no avail. I just smiled as I drew my blade. A clear Monado III, right out of the TARDIS weapons vault. I knew how to use this because… I played Xenoblade Chronicles. A lot. I just uttered two words as they approached me. "Monado CYCLONE!" The sword changed to a yellow color as I stabbed it into the ground, and ether erupted around me, destroying all of the clones. The real ninjas had escaped from the blast, but all of the clones were destroyed. I quickly whipped out my Silver Horn pistol and set it to chakra mode. I just had two words as I grinned like a manic: "SCIENCE B*TCHES!" It scrambled six out of seven of the men's DNA, killing them instantly, leaving only the boss. "Oh, this is too sweet…" I said as I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Now then, who do you work for and why did you go after her?"

"I'm not speaking! I won't tell you!" he retorted.

"Oh well, I tried asking nicely, but that didn't work. Hmmm, I'll leave you to her then." As I walked away, he grabbed a sword and tried to stab me, but stopped halfway, and dropped dead. "Not a moment too late, dear," was what I said when I turned around and faced a living Amy Stone with a sword in hand. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Anything… for you… love," she replied, starting to fall down. "Sorry, I think I'm going to die about now. I've lost too much blood. Sorry to disappoint you. Although I'm glad I saw you again, Felix."

"Remember? I told you that you could never disappoint me," I said as I caught her. "My turn to save you." I then kissed Amy. Not only because I wanted to, but because I was performing a regeneration transfer. Time Lords can regenerate if they are about to die. It was a bit faulty for me though. Mine couldn't change physical features, but it could fix major damages to organisms. Amy glowed purple for about two minutes and she was almost totally healed. Except, for the gash on her leg. "_Oh right. Aha, there it is."_ I pulled out my sonic screwdriver. It can perform minor medical functions like closing cuts, CPR, and working as a basic defibrillator. I pressed the button and the tip glew for a couple seconds. It healed her gash and I carried her inside the TARDIS. I placed her in the bedroom. I put her in bed and said this: "I missed you. That was mean, almost dying on me." I wiped tears away from my eyes as I walked outside.

I began to search the bodies. They were rather interesting as I found the forehead protectors of all villages. These men seemed to be hitmen, hired by people to assassinate others. The weird thing was that they all seemed to be reanimated corpses… which meant that they could wake up at any moment. _"Sh*t. I should have known. Shinobi won't come after someone without a reason, and even using reanimated corpses… Amy must have or _be_ something they want, or want destroyed. Well then, I know a place that can protect her. Although, maybe a trip to Cardiff might be needed soon." _One of the men got up and looked still a bit groggy. _"Okay, time to leave!" _"Later, idiot!" I got into the TARDIS and set the coordinates for Cardiff, Wales. There was a space-time rift there and it was perfect for recharging a TARDIS. I hit the big green button that said 'GO' and we were off. I set the machine to invisible and slow travel, so I could give Amy some time to rest. _"I don't think the regeneration would affect her too much. Just heal her and… change… her eye… color." _That was what I thought when I opened her eyes to check for any injuries. _"Her eyes… crimson red. Different, yet beautiful. I could just… what? No! Stop, stop, stop." _I kissed her on the forehead and grabbed a chair and sat next to her to watch over her._ "This is going to be quite the long night. Sweet dreams, my Amy."_

* * *

**Felix: **_**Okay, I'll forgive you because you made two of us look like badasses.**_

**Me: **_***Can't reply because tied up and gagged***_

**Amy: **_**I'm not going to. I'm already a badass, so I have nothing to thank you for. You killed me, so let me have a bit of fun. *pulls out a whip***_

**Felix:**_** Okay dear, you've scared him enough.**_

**Amy:**_** You got a problem? Do you want to join him?**_

**Felix: **_***terrified* I apologize.**_

**Amy: **_***ungagging me* Just kidding. But… not about him. *looks at me angrily***_

**Me: **_**Please don't hurt me… mistress.**_

**Amy: **_**Oh, this will be fun.**_

**Felix: **_**Rest in peace, Radiant.**_

**Amy: **_** I guess I'll do the end card this time. As he would say, thanks for reading, or hating. Either one. Laters. Peace out, reader. It's my fun time now.**_

**Felix: **_**Oh dear lord.**_

**Me:**_** Don't leave me here! Reader please help m-**_

**Amy:**_** Chapter over. Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi reader. Tonight, I will tell you a very… confusing story.**

**Felix:**_** Wow...**_

**Me:**_** What? I'm just doing some exposi-… wait, now that I say it, it sound really stupid. I'll just stick with my usual French intro.**_

**Felix: **_**Humph, it's not like you can even speak French. **_

**Me: **_**At least I know what this means! Vous êtes un imbécile totale!**_

**Felix:**_** What a jerk! I watched you put that into Google translate!**_

**Amy: **_**Wow. You are pathetic.**_

**Me:**_** *Holds up candy cane* Apologize. Or I throw it into the garbage.**_

**Amy:**_** I'm sorry. Now… GIVE ME THE CANDY!**_

**Me: **_***gives her candy, quietly snickering***_

**Felix: **_**WHY HAVE YOU FED THE DEMON?!**_

**Amy: **_***Quietly eating candy cane* this tastes weird. I'm getting dizzy.**_

**Felix:**_** … what did you do to the candy?**_

**Me: **_**Nothing.**_

**Felix: **_**I asked, what did you do? *Holds Silver Horn Pistol up to my throat***_

**Me: **_**Okay, calm down. You know those candies you can get in Japan called Whiskey Bonbons? Yeah, I kinda had a candy cane made of that lying around… and she just… finished it.**_

**Felix: **_***clocks me in the head and knocks me out* IDIOT! You know how she gets when- *Amy slumps on Felix's back* EEP!**_

**Amy: **_**Hey Felix? Do you love me?**_

**Felix: **_**Yes, of course I do honey. Now will you please get off my back?**_

**Amy: **_**No. I like it here. You're warm and soft.**_

**Felix: **_**Okay, this is a problem. Ummm… hey reader! Keep reading while I go get a blanket. Now then… Allons-y! Oh, almost forgot. Who has a pet? What is it? If you don't, what would you want for a pet?**_

* * *

**Chapter E… er, wait, no… 5) Awakening**

**(Amy's Perspective)**

*yawn* "What… happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a blue sky. I felt the heat of the sun and the sand. The overshadowing of palm trees, and the scent of salt from the beautiful blue sea that reached as far as the eye could, well, see (**see** what I did there? ). _"Ah, I'm just on the beach. At home. It's just Saturday, weekly outing to the beach with my family. Wait a minute, where are they anyway?"_ I got up and looked around, and then I realized that I was in a bed. The image shattered into pieces. Time caught up to me, and I remembered what had happened on Friday. I was hit with a tidal wave of emotions as I thought back to when I had died. I had started to cry at the thought of never seeing my family or friends again. _"Felix is going to be so mad."_ I giggled at the thought of him getting mad at me for dying. And then I remembered, wasn't he there with me? Right before I died, didn't he kiss me? I felt my face getting red, as it always did when we kissed. Well, it has only been twice now. _"No, stop. I need to focus on what's at stake. This doesn't look like heaven, nor would I call it hell," _I thought, "_Anyway, let's get out of this bed." _ As I did just that, I found that my clothes had been switched to a nightgown complete with, well, everything that has to be done for a nightgown. I opened the door and was almost instantly tackled by three people.

"Oh dear lord! Amy, you're alive. Oh god we thought you were dead," one of the three voices said.

"Megan? Is that you? Sabrina? Brenden? You too?" I asked in disbelief, looking at my best friend for four years, little sister, and even younger little brother. _"No way… they couldn't have shared the same fate as me, right?"_ The three of them started bawling their eyes out the moment they saw me walk out of the room. "Okay, I have three questions. One, where are we? Two, are you guys dead too? Three, how did you get here?" The answers came in the reverse order of age.

"Answer to question one. We're on a spaceship!" Brenden said as his eyes showed a prideful look.

"What now? And who taught you how to speak so well?" I asked, confused. Spaceship. I'm going to let that sink in for a while.

"Anyway, question two. We aren't dead silly! You are just as alive as we are." My little sister also looked quite proud throughout her answer. Not about herself though, almost as if the pride was directed at me.

"Number three. He brought us here," Megan said with a kind smile… which disappeared when she realized I had no idea who she was talking about. "Maybe I should just show you who." Megan dragged me to an elevator and hit level four. The two little ones were following us excitedly. When we reached the floor, Megan pulled me through a rather long corridor that made me think, _"Who does this guy think he is? Making Megan, Brenden, and Sabrina walk this far. I should give this guy a piece of my mind!" _When I looked back, I realized this hallway was much shorter than I thought. It seemed to move at a slower pace than the rest of the world. _"Humph. Spaceship. True after all."_

"Wait, does that mean that there is an alien on this ship too?" I asked.

"Mm… kinda. Although, the thing is, me, you, and Sabrina have met him before. But, the two of us are a bit closer to him than just knowing him." That was Megan's answer.

"What I don't get it," I answered truthfully. Megan just rolled her eyes.

"Here we are. Okay, don't freak as you go in, okay? He's fine. Just really tired," Megan said, seemingly wanting my assurance.

"Fine, jeez. I get it. Let's just go in." I was tired of waiting, so I opened the door myself. Words in a weird language appeared and gave two color coded options. Red and green. The two universal colors for yes and no. I hit the green one and slid the door open. I was met with a breathtaking sight. A beautiful, large valley filled with grass and flowers. It slowly led into a lake, with a sandy beachside. Mountains covered two far sides with a forest in between. On one of the other sides, a sun, and the other, a full moon. In the center of the lake, there was a black colored bed. There was a noticeable figure within the bed, obviously asleep. It seemed to hear the door open, and woke up.

"Who is it?" the voice of the figure asked, weakly. Almost as if it was ready to die at any moment. The moment I heard that voice, I realized who it was. _"No. No, no, no. It can't be." _I thought as I ran to the bed. The water was both a liquid and a solid. I almost laughed at that because only he would have that idea.

**(Flashback)**

"I want you to remember this. I will be back in seven years or less. I swear it. I'm insane remember, I'll do anything to get back here," Felix said. He looked like he really meant it, and he never broke his promises. That might be the thing I love about him. So serious and stoic, but underneath I could feel a sense of weakness and insecurity. I find that adorable, besides, he is really good at keeping secrets.

"If you want to deal with me that much. I'm going to hold you to that promise. You better be back!" I replied with a smile.

"Hmmm… Terminator… 'I'll be back'," he replied. We both cracked up laughing. _"I'm going to remember this one for a long time. Not like I had any other boyfriends anyways."_

**(End Flashback)**

"Hey Amy. It's been a while. Sorry you had to see me like this," Felix said when he saw me. He looked so fragile, it almost made me cry.

"Idiot. You're so mean. Why did you do this to me? I don't want to see you die!" I yelled. He flinched at the yelling, and what happened next made me scream even more. He coughed so hard that blood came out. He looked at me like he was about to deliver his final words. That cracked me. I couldn't take it anymore. I started bawling my eyes out. Megan just watched in disbelief. Brenden and Sabrina were completely silent.

"Felix… you said you were fine," Megan muttered quietly.

"Rule 1 of my life… hide your pain. That didn't work out too well," Felix replied. "Oh, and, Brenden, Sabrina… get those sunglasses. You're going to need them for my next trick."

"Okay," said the two kids. I looked at them in disbelief. I couldn't believe that they could be so calm. The two handed sunglasses to me and Megan. "Put them on."

"What?! How can you be so calm? Felix is about to die and you're acting like it is another day at school!" I was so confused and angry.

"Just put them on!" they both yelled. In my state, I just complied. I couldn't take any more trauma.

"Okay… this is the hard part," Felix explained. A brief moment after that, he screamed in pain. A yellow light shown out of his skin. The room looked like a nuclear explosion had taken place. It was a dead wasteland. I screamed. I thought he was dying. Megan did the same. The two little kids, however, just stood there and watched. Already knowing what would happen. The light died down after a moment, and the room looked as peaceful as ever. The next thing I knew, I was in someone's arms, being hugged, almost squeezing the breath out of me. I realized Megan was in the same position after I opened my eyes.

"I am so sorry for scaring you like that. You two okay?" the hugger asked. I looked over and saw that the one hugging us was Felix. Healthy as ever. In his eyes there was a soft, warm glow as he cried. I hugged back, and then realized that there was something to be done.

"Could you stop for a second?" I asked. He complied. I looked him in the eyes and slapped him. A look of surprise showed on his face and then he went back to an apologetic look.

"I should have expected that. I really should have. Thank you and I'm sorry for doing that for you. Now, I think it's Megan's turn." He really was Professor X like we joked so long ago. Megan did the same, and he apologized. He then faced the two kids.

"Thanks for promising me not to tell them. You two are awesome!" Felix said as he hugged Brenden and Sabrina.

"You're welcome, now, keep your side of the promise. Continue Brenden's lessons and take care of my sister," Sabrina commanded.

"Or, we'll come and take you down," Brenden added on.

"Deal. I look forward to working with you to make your sister happy!" Felix said excitedly.

"What? You told them about this?!" Megan and I asked, exasperated.

"Yes. Because Amy has been out for, what, two weeks now? And Megan… I got the feeling that you would get too excited and tell Amy the moment she woke up." Felix replied nonchalantly. Megan and I both sighed. This was just like him. A completely unorthodox train of thought. Doing things without a thought of the consequence. "Now then, time to get this thing out of orbit!" Felix exclaimed, shooting up and starting to walk to the door.

"One more thing, Mr. Leon. You're forgetting something!" I said with a smile.

"Oh? What would that be?" turning around. I met him quickly, kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened, surprised, but slowly kissed back. "You're right. I forgot that. And I'm so glad that you reminded me." Sabrina and Megan were giggling and Brenden looked like he wanted to rip out Felix's eyes. He noticed the others staring and stopped. "Hmmm, this is for later when we're alone." He looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out. "That's not good… I need to get to the control room now. Come along."

"Any day." I replied. We all followed after him. Our adventure had just begun, an adventure of action, romance, hurt, comfort, comedy, and most importantly, fun.

* * *

**Well then, that was tiring. That took all afternoon. I'm almost ready to shed tears myself after how much I feel I failed the potential of this chapter. Anyway-**

**Felix: **_**Hurry and write the next chapter. We're going to implode in on the-**_

**Megan:**_** So you finally decide to let me in.**_

**Amy: **_**Yeah! Why didn't you let her in earlier! Do I need to use the whip again?**_

**Brenden: **_**Ooo, whip?**_

**Sabrina: **_**Yeah! My sister is so awesome!**_

**Me: **_**Please don't do that. I still have the scars…**_

**Amy: **_**It wasn't that bad was it?**_

**Me:**_** *shows black scar on neck***_

**Amy: **_**... I feel bad now.**_

**Me: **_**That's okay, I got you back with the whiskey candy cane earlier. By the way Felix, I wasn't knocked out. Just faking it. You were really gentle, even when she beat you up.**_

**Felix: **_**IDIOT! Why would you say that? *looks over at Amy* Oh, sh*t.**_

**Amy: **_**Felix… did I really do that to you? *almost over the edge***_

**Felix: **_**No! I mean, yes, but-**_

**Amy:**_** *starts crying***_

**Crimson: **_***breaks through the door* who did it? *cocks gun***_

**Everyone: **_**Radiant did it.**_

**Crimson: **_**Honey, care to explain?**_

**Me: **_**Okay, we can be rational- oh screw that HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU! *teleports away* Okay, safe now. Ummm… Thanks for reading. Or hating. Or both. I really don't care if you hate. But if you hate on Crimson's account, 'I will find you. And when I do, I will kill you.' Lat-**_

**Crimson: **_***puts hand on my shoulder* Why are you running dear?**_

**Me: **_**Ummm, you see… the thing is… ummm… please don't hurt me?**_

**Crimson: **_**I would never… maybe.**_

**Me:**_** Oh, god. That's not good. Hey reader, please help me. Ummm, what can they do to help me?**_

**Crimson: **_**Oh, I have a challenge for them. If you have a boy/girlfriend, give them a kiss. Love them while you can, because you never know when they will be taken away from you. If you're single or recently out of a relationship, love yourself. Don't go around acting like you're all that, just know how to manage your life yourself. Now then, if you'll excuse us, I have to punish my boyfriend for being mean to my friends. Laters!**_

**Me: **_**Oh, god. As she said, laters. Hopefully, there will be a next chapter. It there isn't that means I'm either in the hospital or too tired to write. Bye! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys. It's been a while since my last update. I was hit by something called life. And little brother keeping my computer to himself. The little bugger.**

**Amy: **_**Aw come on. Don't be that hard on him. You have been keeping that computer to yourself recently.**_

**Me: **_**For good reason.**_

**Felix:**_** And what would that be?**_

**Me:**_** He broke my computer. And my second one! This is my third in about seven years!**_

**Megan: **_**He has a point.**_

**Sabrina &amp; Brenden:**_** Megan nee-san is right!**_

**Amy:**_** You little- Arg, who gave you permission to take my little siblings?!**_

**Megan: **_**What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine. Siblings included. That's how best friends work.**_

**Amy: **_**No it isn't!**_

**Megan: **_**Yes it is!**_

**Felix: **_**Enough! Please quiet down. Now, instead of fighting over them, let's see what they want. *looks at Sabrina &amp; Brenden* who do you choose? *quietly winks to show opportunity for fun***_

**Me: **_**You sly b*stard.**_

**Felix: **_**What could you ever mean?**_

**Sabrina: **_**I choose Felix!**_

**Brenden: **_**Me too! Me too!**_

**Amy &amp; Megan: **_**Say what now?**_

**Felix: **_**You heard them.**_

**Me: **_**Felix, stop now! Dude! You're going to get me into a lot of trouble like this!**_

**Amy: **_***starts tearing up* how could you betray me, Felix?**_

**Megan: **_**Jeez, what's up with you? How could you do this to Amy?**_

**Crimson: **_***bursts through the door, takes off sunglasses* honey, what are you doing this time?**_

**Me: **_**I swear it wasn't me! *melting from glare* I swear! He did it! *pointing to Felix***_

**Felix: **_***fake horrified face* how could you accuse me of such a thing?**_

**Crimson: **_**Dear, you were saying?**_

**Me:**_** Ummm… at least let me finish the intro before you kill me!**_

**Crimson: **_**Who said anything about killing? I'm just going to torture you. Couples' style.**_

**Me: **_**Oh jeez. Okay! Weapons! Boom! Badassery! Michael Bay (Not really)! New Character(s)! Allons-y! HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!**_

* * *

**Chapter… 6? Yeah… it is.) The Weapons Vault**

**(Megan's Perspective)**

_(Flashback- Middle of 7th Grade)_

That guy. At first, he didn't look anything special, or amusing. When Amy first brought him to the table, my first reaction was, "Who the hell is this?" He didn't seem particularly bothered or amused at the remark, he just stood there almost silently, slightly hiding behind Amy before he said "Hello. My name's Felix."

"Well don't just stand there, take a seat!" another friend sitting next to me, Izzy, said. She was able to make anybody laugh without trying. He seemed slightly surprised at the sudden welcome feel and smiled. Although, something felt off. He didn't seem to be radiating any emotions. I'm good with people and other's emotions and predicting them. Call me Prof. X, just not bald, male, or handicapped. Felix seemed kinda empty, almost nonexistent. Nearly no feeling or presence. Just a fake soul, in a fake mind, in a fake body. _"I have to be wary of this guy. He seems, different, almost not complete." _One day, after Izzy had moved, Amy was out sick. It was just the two of us, me and Felix. He looked at me, a bit different than usual. He seemed more relaxed, simple and childish. It was usually the two of us stopping Amy from doing stupid stuff. A team even. I would yell at Amy after she did it, and Felix would take care of clean up, injuries, and even punishments. He would often frame himself for the stuff she did, making her feel rather guilty in the end. After doing it about seven or eight times, she finally got the message and stopped getting in trouble. He seemed more relaxed and talkative that day. More… human. I learned the reason after a quick question: "What do you think of Amy?" He instantly went rigid.

"I'm… not sure I just feel all warm and fuzzy when I'm with her. I don't know what to do with that feeling. I've never felt like that around anyone before. Do you know what it is?" the poor innocent (maybe a bit too innocent) soul named Felix asked. I was bewildered at his ignorance. He didn't know the feeling of love. He had Part 1 Gaara syndrome.

"Ummm… Felix? I don't know how to tell you this, but you're in love. By the way you're acting, I guess that you've never been in love before?" I answered and asked. His eyes bulged, like he was just punched in the stomach.

"No… I haven't. I guess I've always been too preoccupied to notice other people. I guess she helped me relax whenever I looked at her smile, her eyes, her beautiful black hair… sorry, where were we again?" he answered. I rolled my eyes. _"It's so obvious, but he doesn't notice. What, has he not hit puberty or something?"_ The questions just kept piling up until I gave up on them because he continued talking.

"Ah yes, Ummm… yes, I used to be a very busy person. Not so after I moved here. You could say I… retired, that's the word," he continued. I was a bit confused until he realized that he said a few things that shouldn't have been said. "Um, sorry, I've said too much… that stuff was not needed to be vocally worded." As I recoiled from that wording (do you even grammar, bro?), he looked away, the look on his face a bit sad, depressed even. I decided to stop pursuing this cause, because we were busy with his love problem. I made a mental note to observe him and interrogate Amy for information later.

"Anyway, you're in love with my best friend, I expect you to be worthy," I declared.

"Okay, so you're going to test me?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll ask you a question of why you love her, you'll explain everything. In one word or phrase," I said proudly. I created that whole thing right off the top of my head. His eyes looked rather amused.

"Ready," he said almost instantly. I was surprised at the speed of his thinking.

"Well then answer it." I was genuinely interested in his answer.

"The answer is…"

_(Flashback End)_

I never forgot his reply.

"The Fire Eternal."

"What," I asked back then, confused.

"It's a metaphor for the creational fire in the legend of Godith millions of years ago," he said. "It's somewhat of a 'power of love commands all else' type of thing, but I found it romantic," Felix continued, smiling. I hadn't expected to ever see that, a genuine smile on his lips.

"You passed, by the way. That was good. Next you're going to tell me in ancient times, a bunch of bears ruled the Arctic!" I said, not expecting his reply.

"Well… I would, but Ragnar is already a bit pissed with losing his tooth or something, so it's not a good idea," he said matter-of-fact-ly. This was our longest conversation until he came to pick me, Sabrina, and Brenden up at Amy's house.

_(Flashback- Directly after Felix Saved Amy)_

*Knock knock* "Who is it?" I asked?

"Megan… it's me. It's me Felix," the voice on the other side of the door replied softly. The moment I heard that, I whipped open the door and saw… well, Felix. A big blue box was parked on the lawn. He looked rather frail, compared to what he looked like a month ago.

"I lost weight. Don't judge me," he replied to my thoughts. "I noticed you looking at my stomach and arms. Those are the two smallest after the exchange. Now, I want you, Sabrina, and Brenden out here with me. Come on! Don't dillydally Ms. Liu!"

"Slow down, what for? And why aren't you waiting for Amy? I have so many questions for you!" I exclaimed. He had a much faster pace and was already 6 meters down the hallway of Amy's house. What happened, how was he here? I thought Amy told me he already had moved.

"Those can all be answered at a later moment. Right now, it's basically come with me if you want Amy to live!" He yelled as we traversed the halls and found Sabrina and Brenden playing house. It had just occurred to me that when I looked at him, his eyes seemed to be a lot more faded. He also had tear trails on his face. "Kids, come with me! I need you to help Amy!"

"Who are you?!" Sabrina asked, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

"I'm Felix, Amy's boyfriend. Remember we talked over the phone? I need you to come with me. Amy's in a spot of trouble." he answered.

"You? Oh, Felix! Right. Okay, let's go Brenden!" she agreed. The little boy was still learning to talk, so Felix did something about it. He performed a miracle. He knelt down and touched Brenden on his head with his index finger. Something audibly clicked in his brain.

"Should we trust him? Wait, what is this?" Brenden asked confused. Sabrina and I stared in disbelief at this act of sorcery.

"I gave you the power to speak. It's not perfect, but it may be just enough for now. I'll give you lessons later, but now we need to help Amy," Felix replied with a rushed look on his face.

"She doesn't need our help. She's probably fine. Even if she got into a fight, you know she can hold her own." I was sure of that. But Felix seemed quite the opposite.

"Oh yeah? Come with me and I'll show you otherwise. Now." He pushed the "now" very strongly. He seemed ready to burst at any moment.

"Okay, let's go then!" Sabrina yelled!

"Very good. I like you, Sabrina," Felix said calmly with a smile. His expression then instantly changed back to his rushed face. "Now then, Allons-y! I'll explain what that means later." As we all ran out the door, I saw Amy's parents pull up in the driveway and give a startled expression as we ran outside.

"Megan, what are you doing? Sabrina, Brenden, get back inside! It's almost midnight!" Amy's mom yelled.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll be right back!" Felix yelled as he rushed into the box.

"Who the hell are you?!" Amy's dad yelled at Felix.

"I'm Leon, Felix Leon. I'm a… close friend of Amy's, you could say," he said, poking his head out. "Ten seconds, I promise."

"For what?" everybody except Felix asked.

"For us to return with your daughter, good as new. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a life to save," he said, almost excitedly. The three of us shrugged and ran into the seemingly too small blue box. We were all shocked at the look of the inside. Felix didn't waste any time. He snapped his fingers and the doors closed. He hit a couple switches and buttons and he used his foot to toggle some. He hit a large green button that said "GO" and the entire place rumbled. "Now then, first, I want to hear your remarks on this place. Go!"

"It's bigger on the inside," I answered.

"It's smaller on the outside," Sabrina exclaimed.

"The sizes are different!" Brenden yelled.

"I've heard the first two, but Brenden, that was a first. Nice job," Felix judged. "Next, and more importantly, I have Amy in the bedroom upstairs." I felt my face turn red as I looked at Felix. What? We're mid- I mean high schoolers now. We think of it even if we aren't trying. Sabrina and Brenden just wanted him to continue. "Okay, she was attacked this afternoon, and she would be dead if I didn't come and help her." He noticed my face and also turned red: "Hey. Not like that, so stop thinking about it."

"*Ahem* More importantly, how is my sister doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Ummm… it may take a while, but she's healing. The way she was hurt is a bit harder to heal than other wounds. She was stabbed through the heart and lost a lot of blood, but I was able to save her in time," Felix answered. This confused me and that confusion was cleared with the next question.

"Isn't a stab through the heart basically instant death? And there isn't a way to heal a heart. It's just not humanly possible," I asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"A stab through the heart is almost fatal, but it is the blood loss that kills most people. And you're right, it isn't _humanly_ possible, but with what I am now, it is," Felix replied. "A month can bring a lot of change. I'll explain once Amy is back up on her feet."

"So basically, you're not human anymore? If you date Amy, isn't that practically bestiality?" Brenden asked.

"No, I'm still ¼ human, just not completely. Now then, off with you, Megan. You should go tend to Amy. Change her clothes to the nightgown I put in the closet. I need to have a word with these two," he said, gesturing to Sabrina and Brenden. As he pulled them aside, I rushed up the stairs to see a mahogany door. I opened it and saw… a beach. Then I looked around and saw Amy, in a white bed. I then understood why Felix had asked me to change her clothes. Her originally white shirt was now a dark red from blood. It was dried, and it looked uncomfortable. I almost laughed at the reason Felix couldn't change her himself. He was too embarrassed to. I took her to the bathroom to clean her up. I noticed that the darkest area on her shirt was around her heart area. I looked at that spot on her body, and noticed a very thin scar, almost unable to see by the naked eye. _"How is the scar so small if it almost killed her? How could it heal so fast?"_ Then, I remembered what Felix had said about not _humanly_ possible. _"He must have done something. I'll get all the answers, I just need to be patient."_

"Megan nee-san? Megan nee-san! What are you thinking about?" Sabrina had come in without my noticing.

"No, it's nothing," I played off. "Anyway, what did Felix want you two for?"

"Nothing," she answered, answering nothing. "Brenden is with Felix nii-san getting therapy. He said it's for his speaking skills."

"Nii-san? You trust him that much already?" I asked, surprised. They have never warmed up to someone so quickly.

"Well, he trusts us that much. He also said to stop calling him nii-san and just call him Felix. So, we reached an agreement. Whichever I felt like at the time," she replied. I was a bit surprised. He has never been more open about his thoughts. _"He really has changed. It's only been a month and he is warmer than ever before!"_ "Oh, he also gave us all two different keys. One is the key to the TARDIS. That's what he called this spaceship. The other key is for our rooms. He said to just think of your room, open a door and walk in."

"That's… interesting." I laughed because that was just like him. To make things that are simple and easy to understand, but make no sense when you think about it on a deeper level. "What is Felix doing after he finishes therapy?"

"Oh, he said he would come visit onee-chan," she said.

"Well then, we should probably get her dry and changed before he gets here. Could you help me, Sabrina?" I asked.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, with energy back in her voice.

_(End Flashback)_

"Brenden, hit that switch! Amy, could you hit that button over there? Megan! That plug with that plug please? Sabrina, spin that wheel to the right! The other right! After all that, everybody back away, I'll take care of the rest!" Felix yelled. He was trying to land this as softly as he could, in who knows where. We all did our part, and then watched him run around the spherical control room, hitting buttons, flipping switches, connecting plugs, spinning wheels, and ringing bells. We hit the ground hard despite his efforts. We were all knocked off our feet. "Is everyone alright?" he asked. "We just landed in Cardiff, Wales. I need to recharge the TARDIS, and there is a time rift here perfect for that! Oh, and also, it is a really nice city. We'll stay here for a few days as we recharge and take a vacation."

"That sounds great!" we all said, excitedly. We looked out of a window and saw a beautiful sunny day. Sabrina and Brenden ran outside first and were met with a crowd of onlookers. They slightly panicked and ran back in.

"There are some people outside staring at the box. What do we do?" Brenden said in a panicked tone.

"Leave it to me! I've got this," I said smiling, taking a fedora from a hat stand. I walked outside and passed around the hat. People put money into it, and put more in and cheered when Felix drove out on a motorcycle.

"The Chinese in us is showing," Amy said with a grin. She joined us outside, followed by Brenden and then Sabrina. Felix pointed at the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver (noticably gray now) and it shot a ball of light into the sky. It exploded into snow.

"Show off," I heard Brenden mutter.

The crowd cheered and gave us even more money. After they left, we went back in and counted up the pounds (we are in the U.K.). We counted about £200. We really didn't need it, but took it anyway. Felix had given us all golden cards and I.D.'s. The gold cards were connected to the TARDIS credit system. Basically, a very large sum, probably in the billions. We were hungry teenagers (+2 kids) and it was 5 p.m. "We should get some dinner," I stated.

"Wait, no. I have something I need each of you to do. Please come with me," Felix said, walking back into the TARDIS and taking a staircase down into a very large hallway. Amy and I just shrugged at each other and followed, with the little ones in hot pursuit. He hit a button and a huge amount of stands flung out of the ground. Some had swords, some had guns, and others had other sharp or shooter weapons, and some more that weren't weapons at first glance. "I checked this isle right before I found you, Amy. And I am so glad I did. This is the Hall of Legendary Weapons."

We all just gawked at the sheer amount of dangerous materials in the room. "You are permitted to take up to three weapons from here," Felix said. "The TARDIS itself will not condone more than three for one person. I only took two, because I was in a rush, and sonic screwdrivers, even if they are in the room, will not be counted towards the total. You'll write on a sheet that will appear when you're done what you will take and you'll tell us what you chose as well. Other than that, choose whatever you want." We rushed off and met back in about 20 minutes. We filled out the forms that appeared like he said they would. We then met at a table on the right. Nothing fancy, just a plastic table. "Okay, I'll start," Felix, well, started. "I have Monado III, a Silver Horn Trident Pistol, a gray sonic screwdriver (I switched screwdrivers, sue me), and a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. I have absolutely no idea what element this thing is, so let's see what happens." He loaded the lacrima or "magic instilled crystal" into a machine with a needle. He stabbed the needle into the middle of his chest and pushed a small button. Amy, Sabrina, and I screamed while Brenden just watched on in horror. I disliked needles, especially when it is stabbed into a place so near the heart. Felix glowed a bright green for a moment, and then the light died down. He held up his fist for a moment and clenched it. A dark aura glowed around it, and then a shadowy fire appeared in his hand. "Ah… this is interesting. I like this."

"What is it?" Brenden, the only one that quickly recovered from the stab to the chest, asked.

"I seem to have moved a bit too quickly with the needle," Felix said as we all looked over to the needle, a bit of red and blue fluids mixing. Red was probably Felix's blood, and blue, the ethernano from the lacrima. "It seems the type of slayer I am is a Dark Fire Dragon Slayer. I can also achieve the Dragon Force after a lot of training. Good, it's no fun if it's too easy." As far as I know, the Dragon Force is the strongest point for a Dragon Slayer. In the anime Fairy Tail, there are many types of slayers. Dragon, God, and even Devil.

"Oooo, me next! Me next!" Brenden screeched.

"Okay, okay. Your turn, Brenden," I said, trying to calm the little boy down.

"Okay, so… I chose the sword Elucidator, the Sorcerers' Tome (Lana's Weapon from Zelda), a red sonic screwdriver, and a black jewel ring," he said. The black ring seemed to have an air changing effect when he put it on. As he placed it on his index finger, a flame appeared right over his heart. I realized what that meant. The ring was a combined form of the seven world rings.

"Hmmm… I would be careful with that ring if I were you. That contains the seven hearts that keep the Arabian Nights together. Prayers, sadness, rage, hatred, joy, pleasure, and wishes. Each has their own ad and dis-vantages, but be very careful," Felix warned.

"Look, I'm a responsible person, I can take care of it," Brenden shrugged off the warning like water to oil.

"First, you're what, a 6 year old kid? Second… if you say so," Felix replied.

"Yay! I beat you in an argument!" Brenden said in joy. Then something odd happened. His hair started turning an aquamarine-ish color. "What? What's happening?!"

"I told you to be careful. If you don't have control over your emotions, stuff like this will happen. Aquamarine is the color of the ring of Joy. Now that I truly look at your features, you were born with heterochromia iridium, weren't you?" Felix answered. He seemed to like the idea of imperfection. Possibly another reason he likes Amy.

"… yes, he was," Amy replied, starting to get defensive. "… I like that. Olive right, blue left, eh? Interesting. It looks mysterious and stunning at the same time," Felix said with a smile. The small defense that Amy put up deteriorated, and Brenden smiled at the compliment. Sabrina and I were just on the side, watching this unfold.

"Well then, before this gets any more… whatever, let's continue," I said. "Okay, so, I choose Ness's baseball bat, the Reishi Bow, a white sonic screwdriver, and… a spoon."

"Da fuq?" everybody else said. I started having a laughing fit at their faces.

"This isn't just a spoon, it's a spoon from an Alakazam," I explained after I finished laughing. "The description on the plaque said that it would give the user (ha!) Psychic powers."

"What kind?" Amy asked.

"Telekinesis, telepathy, hypnosis, mind reading, and future sight. All the usual Psychic powers," I said casually. To their minds. The looks on their faces assured me that it had worked. I tried opening the TARDIS doors with the power, but it didn't work. "Why don't my powers work on the TARDIS?" I asked Felix.

"I guess the TARDIS doesn't react to psychic energy," Felix said with a shrug. I noticed that his eyes were a beautiful bright blue.

"That reminds me, you never answered my questions," I interrogated. He had to answer them sometime.

"That's for later. We should finish this for now," he said. His eyes turned a bright yellow, for a moment, then back to blue. _"Heh, you can't use your masks. The powers I have now can rip through your shields."_ I looked into everyone's brains. Amy was rather happy-go-lucky and had a rather untidy brain. Brenden had a slightly more orderly brain, but his brain was still young and vulnerable. Sabrina's was very clean and even, with ideas and memories in each separate category, good and bad. Mine was about as equal as Sabrina's, nice and orderly. Nothing abnormal. Until I saw Felix. His brain was more like a high tech control center than a flesh and blood mind. He had large monitors, sewn in to the flesh. I watched Felix in a chair… held down by chains. It was wearing a mask that read "happiness". I was astral projecting my body, so I flew over to him and looked at him. I couldn't touch anything, because… well, astral projecting. An unconscious, conscious state. I looked at him, clothed in ancient Chinese robes, colored with red, yellow, and purple, all symbols of royalty. The mask was creepy, it had the likeness of a white, possibly polar bear, with the characters "幸福" on the forehead. It meant happiness. To distract myself from the revelation of him not showing his real emotions, I decided to look through his memories for answers. I found all of them. "_How did he get this ship? He traveled to a different dimension and spoke with Dickson and the Doctor. What is he now? He is ¼ Human, Homs, and Pokémon, and 1/8 each of Time Lord and Saiyan. What happened in his past? He was a(n)-" _"STOP RIGHT THERE! You will not go any further into the memories. That monster must not be seen!" The figure of Felix in the throne went ballistic. He ripped himself out of the chains and walked up to me, ready to strike me down. I saw the fear in his… eyes? There were blank holes where his eyes should have been. I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the figure had dissolved into sand. I recognized the remains as the Sands of Time from Prince of Persia. Another dark figure walked up and put his hand to the sand and said:

"Freeze. Release. Get out."

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor of the Hall of Legendary Weapons, Amy looking at me right in the eye, tears in her's. "Oh god you're alive. Oh, thank god," she said, her voice cracking. As she helped me up, I saw Sabrina and Brenden crying. They ran up and hugged me.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked, confused.

"It looks like everyone passed out. I was the first up, followed by Brenden, the Sabrina. Then you. Felix still hasn't woken up yet. There's a problem," she said while tears fell down her face.

"He doesn't have a pulse." Sabrina said, crying.

"…what? What did you just say?" I asked rhetorically. "Let me see…" _"No… this couldn't have happened. How could he be dead?"_ I thought as I tested for his pulse. On his wrist, neck… nothing. I tried his heart. Nothing. He was dead. Gone. I tried to remember everything I knew about the human anatomy, and then I remembered. He wasn't human any more, not all anyways. Then… Time Lord! I remembered Izzy saying something about Time Lords having two hearts. I then checked the left side of his chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _"There!" I could hear him slowly regaining consciousness.

"Uuuurrrrg. Aw f*ck. My back. Megan? Hi. Good morning," Felix said. Almost casually. "Now, can all of you take one turn punching me in the chest? I know that sounds stupid, but hit me in the chest on the left side. Punch as hard as you can."

"Why would we do that?" Amy asked, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"To restart my heart. This right is working, left isn't. Please just hit it alr- Arg!" Felix almost said before doubling over in pain.

Okay, okay! I'll go first," I said. I gave him a fist to the chest, and he screeched in pain. "Hey, are you sure this is how it goes?"

"Just go with it!" he yelled and then started screaming. "SABRINA! GO NEXT!" She punched him in the chest. Although I don't think anyone would even flinch to that, he reacted by gritting his teeth and saying "Good job. BRENDEN!"

"Ready when you are!" the boy said as he punched Felix in the chest. He let out a small yelp in pain after the punch.

"Okay! AMY, your turn! Pu… Punch me in the back. Right… right where my heart should be," Felix said, weaker than before. He looked ready to pass out again.

"Are… are you sure?" Amy asked, worriedly.

"Man up girl! Just do it!" I yelled at her. "We are **not** losing your boyfriend so soon!"

"Okay!" Amy yelled as she hit Felix in the back. He collapsed right after saying: "Thank you."

"… I killed him. I just killed Felix," said Amy, right before screaming. I flipped Felix over and listened to his heart. His wrist, neck, and both hearts were pulsing. His breathing slowly calmed and I went over and grabbed Amy.

"Hey, hey. You didn't kill him, you just saved him. Good job, you just saved Felix," I tried to comfort her. She calmed down just enough to hear Felix breathe and become conscious.

"Hey… thanks Amy. If it wasn't for you, I would have died twice now. You made it almost both times and now too. So I guess three times," he said with a weak smile. Sabrina and Brenden hugged Felix right after he got up, almost knocking him down again. "Hey… what's with the hugs, I _just_ almost died."

"Meanie, why did you almost die? That's not fair to the rest of us," Sabrina said, still wiping tears away.

"Jerk. How could you do that? Look at Amy… she's crying. I have to kill you now. But… I like you too much to do that!" Brenden said through tears. Felix seemed surprised that Brenden liked him. Next, he walked over to Amy.

"Hey, you okay? Hey, look at me, look at me. I'm okay, you guys saved me, especially you. That was a good hit. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you," Felix comforted. Amy looked at Felix her crimson eyes looking deep into his dark brown eyes. The two kissed. After a couple seconds, Felix spoke again. "How will I make this up to all of you? Okay, Amy first."

"Hmmm… I want time with you. Alone, just the two of us. No restrictions," she said, a mischievous smile.

"Done. You got it. I can't wait," Felix said excitedly. "Okay, next is Megan."

"I want time with you alone too. I need you to answer all of my questions," I said.

"Fine, as long as you don't get into my head again. I almost died saving you from that _thing_," he said, light venom in his voice.

"What?" everybody else asked?

"Nothing!" Felix quickly said. "Ummm… Brenden next."

"I want to play something with you. Something like video games, sports, you know, stuff us guys can do without holding back. If you're going to be Amy's boyfriend, and my future brother-in-law, you need to be worthy," Brenden said. I could see right through him. He just wanted to be around Felix.

"Deal, we'll do some stuff guys do. What are you three looking at me for?" Felix asked. Amy, Sabrina, and I were all staring at Felix.

"What does "guy stuff" mean?" Amy asked.

"That's for us guys to know, and for you girls to find out on your own time. Anyways, Sabrina, your turn," Felix avoided the question.

"I want a cat." That was all she said.

"Okay, I like cats too," Felix said. "I think we have to get a little puppy too, or else your sister might get a bit jealous," he said as he looked over to Amy.

"Oh, shut up," Amy said… as she looked away, smiling and blushing.

"Felix, you're going to have to teach me how to make girls do that," Brenden commanded.

"Do what?" Felix asked.

"Smile and blush and act all cute and embarrassed." After Brenden said that, Felix caught a total of three deadly stares.

"Yeah, I would like to know too," I said, jokingly in a serious tone. How I managed that was unbeknownst to me.

"This could be an interesting development," Sabrina said.

"Oh, do you have experience doing this, Felix?" Amy asked, getting close to Felix's face, faking a cross look.

"Yes… I mean, no… I mean… maybe? Ah, why did I ask you to save me? What did I do to deserve this?! Brenden, help me!" Felix freaked.

"Sorry Felix, you did this to yourself," he said as he shrugged.

"AARRRGG! Someone save me!" Felix screamed, as he tried to run. Amy tripped him and… created handcuffs out of ice and chained him up. "What?! What did you just do?"

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Amy said as she drew a katana, what I remembered to be Sasuke's katana, kunai, shuriken, and senbon. I believed they all counted as one set.

"What are you going to do with that? Felix asked, fearfully.

"Oh, nothing with this, but this on the other hand…" she said as she drew a whip. "That's not all…"she said as she drew her sonic screwdriver. It had a black diode. She pressed it to Felix's skin. He jolted like it was an electric wire.

"Ow… sto… stop it," Felix struggled to say.

"Okay, it's her turn anyway," Amy said, stopping the electric current.

"Yeah, it is my turn," Sabrina said as she drew two swords. One was a lightsaber, and the other a double edged sword, one Stygian Iron, the other Celestial Bronze. A tip of Imperial Gold and a hilt of Steel.

"Ahhh… please don't kill me," Felix said.

"Fine, maybe this will be better," she said as she drew her own sonic screwdriver. The tip was blue.

"Oh dear god no," Felix said with fear in his voice.

"I don't feel like bending down to hit you, maybe I'll just use this setting," she pushed the button and pointed it at Felix. A laser shot out, lightly burning Felix.

"OW… please don't hurt me like that?" he said, still very slightly calm.

"How about… no," Sabrina said as she kept shooting Felix, listening to his quiet whimpers. "Hmmm… this got boring quickly... I know!" she said. She left the room for a moment and she came back with her eyes closed. "Which way is Felix?" She asked and I twisted her in the general direction of the chained boy. "Hey Felix!"

"What?" he asked. He seemed to be getting slightly annoyed.

"Dōjutsu, activate!" she yelled. She opened her eyes and they were of multiple colors. In her right eye, there were nine rings. It had the markings of a Rinne Sharingan. The rings (color [Dōjutsu]) were blue (Tenseigan), white (Byakugan), red (Ranmaru), light purple (Rinnegan), violet (Shion), gray (Body Controlling Eye), black (Yome), orange (Kidomaru), and yellow (Hiruko). There were nine tomoe. In the middle, there was a black design of a circle with a triangle in it (Mangekyo Sharingan). She looked at Felix right in the eye. The next moment, Felix screamed and was in cold sweats. His skin was cold. He looked about ready to faint.

"Okay. That was not cool. Totally unlike my body right now," he stuttered through chattering teeth.

"Well, I admit that we went a bit too rough on you," Amy turned to Sabrina. "What did you show him with your genjutsu?"

"I used the sonic on him. For three days," Sabrina answered, looking a bit guilty.

"Three days?!" Brenden, Amy, and I screamed. "A bit much, don't you think? That's the length a Tsukuyomi takes."

"I'm sorry, Felix. I didn't know it had this much of an impact," Sabrina apologized.

"It's okay. Just as long as you never do it again," Felix said. "But with that said, you are really adept at using your eye. You don't need two eyes for it to go well."

"Mmmm… thanks." she said.

"Now, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE UNCUFF ME?" he screamed. Amy apologized and melted the cuffs with fire.

"Wait, why didn't you use the dark fire to melt it?" Amy asked.

"It doesn't melt the ice you create," he said. "Yours is coated in a bit of NeverMelt Ice. Only the owner can melt it."

"Now that that's done, let's go get some dinner," I said, wanting to get out of this situation. It was about ten minutes after we landed. It seemed like time within the TARDIS moved at a much faster speed than the outside world. After we all agreed on what to get, we got out of the TARDIS to walk to dinner. Yeah, that wasn't happening. Outside, there was someone waiting for us. A girl, wearing almost gothic looking clothes, black shirt, jeans, and jacket. Boots and a necklace of a heart with a crack through it. She was a couple inches shorter than Felix, the same height as Amy. The moment Felix saw her, he looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"I knew it was you. You're the only one insane enough to pull something like this off," the girl said. Felix straightened up, his eyes turning a cool ocean blue.

"Stay out of my way. I... what do you want, Violet?" Felix said.

"Hey, hey, no need to be so cold. You should have some respect, little brother," she said.

"Say what now?" everybody else asked. _"I've never heard of his older sister. He's talked about his younger brother, but not her."_

"I have it, it's just not for you. It might be if you came home once in a while. You've been gone for two years now. This is where you've been?" Felix asked, his eyes turning to a more electric blue.

"Yeah, this place is nice. I enjoy it, along with all of the beautiful sights," she replied.

"Okay, that's nice. Bye!" Felix said, as he walked on by.

"Hey, can I come with you? We should talk over some food," Vi asked. I was conf*cked. I had no idea what was going on.

"Whatever. Guys, come on, we'll be late for dinner!" he yelled behind without looking. This was my chance! I could find out everything I needed to know about the guy from his family! Eureka!

"Felix, wait up!" Amy shouted ahead.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he turned around, eyes more pinkish in color, smiling. Vi seemed rattled by this largely.

"Come on, shouldn't you let her come with us? She seems to be telling the truth, being your sister I mean," Amy said as she approached. Felix's eyes became a kaleidoscope of colors until they returned to pink.

"Fine, but only because you said so," he replied as he held hands with Amy and walked on.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, it's just… I've never seen him act or smile like that before. He must really like that girl," she said, staring at Felix. What was their relationship like if she hasn't even seen her younger brother smile?

"Well, yeah, they're dating," I said. She seemed visually shaken by this fact.

"Well, that's a lot to take in. He never likes anyone," she said.

"You really don't know your little brother well, do you? He smiles around all of us easily," I stated. She just stared at me amazed. "Look, just watch this," I walked over to Sabrina and Brenden and whispered to them. The next thing they knew, they were holding hands and talking with Felix and Amy. All of them laughing and having fun. Vi looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" I tried comforting her.

"He's hasn't laughed like that since before our family moved to his middle school area. It was around that time that I left to keep working here," she said. "I think my absence hurt him, and he was locked in his own world. He only fended for his little brother and… well, her it seems."

"Oh, she never needed to be protected. Oh wait, you still haven't introduced yourself," I said.

"Oh, how could I forget? Hey! Felix? Come here! Okay, now that you're all here, let me introduce myself correctly. My name is Violet Leon. I'm Felix's older sister. You can call me Vi. Nice to meet you all," she introduced happily. We all introduced ourselves.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get some food to eat. Vi... come if you want." Felix said without looking back. He was holding hands with Amy and Sabrina, and Amy was holding Brenden's. They looked a lot like a happy family together.

"Really?!" Vi asked, surprised. It seemed that she wasn't used to seeing kindness from her brother.

"Sure, whatever," Felix said, once again without looking back. "…I missed you, nee-chan." _"Who knew, he's actually really soft."_ I thought as Vi hugged Felix, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Humph, you really are like them," Vi said. "You're just as sensitive as Mom. And just as good at hiding everything as Dad."

"*Ahem* Let's go before I go off and hide myself," Felix said.

"Wait a moment, before we go, I need to judge you worthy of Felix, Amy," Vi stopped.

"Alright, take me on!" Amy replied, ready for any challenge, as always.

"Okay then, let's start," Vi said as she tapped Felix on the head. He instantly collapsed. Amy didn't seem surprised nor worried. "You're not scared. Why not? I just knocked out your boyfriend."

"I know you wouldn't hurt him, but I want to know, why would you do that here? Couldn't someone see you?" Amy asked. Vi just raised her hands and said: "Look around. There's no one here."

"Okay then, what's the point of this?" she said, pointing at the knocked out Felix, slightly blushing.

"Your goal is to wake him up without hurting him. The one that wakes him up the fastest wins. I'll go first," Vi said. With that, she kneeled down next to Felix and said: "Felix, it's time to get up. You need to get ready for school." After a bit of coaxing, he got up after two minutes. "None of the girls that have been after him have ever beaten me. And trust me, he never wanted a girlfriend before, but he attracted a lot of them." She said this as she put Felix back to sleep.

"My turn then," Amy said. She also knelt down next to Felix. But, she instead whispered into his ear.

"WHERE?!" Felix screamed instantaneously as he jumped up, eyes gray, his entire body covered in his Dark Fire. Vi looked shocked.

"How… how did you do that?!" she shrieked. "Almost instantly too."

"I told him his fear," Amy said nonchalantly.

"What would that be? As far as I know, back in the old days, he never had any fears," Vi replied.

"He is scared those precious to him being taken from him. I told him that someone was hurting me, and that really angers him. Not only if it's me, but any of his friends or family, including you," she said. "That said… you looked kinda cute while you were asleep," Amy muttered, turning to Felix, who calmed down instantly. A bright red colored his cheeks and his eyes. He looked away, still blushing, but smiling.

"Sh- shut up. Anyways, you never got my approval for that test either, nee-chan!" he said, pouting.

"You haven't changed all that much in retrospect. You're still adorable, even though you've gotten so tall," Vi said, with a genuinely kind look in her eyes. Felix blushed even more and started walking on.

"We need to get there if we want to eat," he said.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked. He hadn't told us where we were going to eat yet.

"…we're going to my old workplace. I had a job here for a couple months and I return on some school breaks," he replied.

"No, you couldn't mean…" Violet paled.

"Yup, we're going to Torchwood. We're all going under my codename. The Specter."

* * *

**I spent a frickin week writing this chapter and it still feels unfulfilled. **

**Amy:**_** Don't beat yourself up over it.**_

**Me: **_***Stares***_

**Amy:**_** What?**_

**Me: **_**Why are you being so nice to me?**_

**Amy: **_**You brought Violet here and you made Felix happy. Where are those two anyway?**_

**Megan:**_** They're spending some sibling quality time. You're not jealous?**_

**Amy:**_** No, why would I be?**_

**Me: **_***eyes glaze over and starts going insane… again***_

**Sabrina: **_***pokes me* what's wrong?**_

**Brenden:**_** Mr. Writer? Writer? WRRRIIIIGGGHHHTTTEEERRR!**_

**Megan: **_**I guess I need to do the outro this time. Ummm… question. Who has watched Guilty Crown? I have been wanting to try and watch it. Anyways, if you're wondering what happened to Radiant, he has been watching Grisaia no Kajitsu/The Fruit of Grisaia. It is an… eroge… visual… novel. I'm going to have a word with him after he comes out of shock. It seems that there's some inc- never mind. Oh, and he wanted to ask if you wanted a list of the references in the story because, if you haven't noticed, there are a lot of them. The crossover labels are Super Smash Bros. x Capcom vs. Marvel because he just thought of two fighting games randomly. And yes, he didn't choose Street Fighter because Ryu is now in Smash. Ummm… what else is there?**_

**Sabrina: **_**Felix is going to get me a kitty!**_

**Amy:**_** And a puppy!**_

**Megan: **_**Yes, that's something that will happen. Let's hope Felix doesn't almost die for the, what, fifth time?**_

**Amy: **_**Don't remind me.**_

**Megan: **_**On another note, laters! Chao.**_

**(Note: I learned how to stop the status of crossover, so it's just Super Smash Bros. now. It may be an odd label, but I don't know how I'm going to make everything work, so that's the best way I know how. Anyways, laters!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup awesome people! How are you all doing? I am really curious about you guys that have discovered me. Sorry you were disappointed. Naw, I wouldn't apologize for that. But seriously, if you don't like my writing, you don't need to read, or leave negative reviews. If you do, why are you wasting both of our times? If you haven't noticed, at the time of writing this, I have one review, and it's from a good friend of mine. And I thank her for that, but I would like to hear everybody's opinion, if you don't mind.  
Amy:**_** *Yawn* Why aren't you asleep yet?**_**  
Me: **_**I got up late and took a three hour nap, so I'm not tired. Even if it's one in the morning.  
**_**Felix:**_** Oh, why are you up, Amy?**_**  
Amy:**_** 'Cause I wanna be.  
**_**Felix: **_**That works. Megan, Nee-chan, Sabrina, and Brenden are all asleep.  
**_**Amy: **_***Fell asleep*  
**_**Me: **_**Arg, she did it again. Could you take her back to her room?**_**  
Felix: **_**Fine, as long as I get to sleep on the bed.  
**_**Me: **_**That works. I don't like the bed anyways. I swear, she creeps into this room too often…  
**_**Felix:**_** You have no idea…  
**_**Me:**_** What?**_**  
Felix:**_** Never mind.  
**_**Me:**_** Whatever. Just get her back in bed. Don't do anything to her, you hear? I need to keep this somewhat PG.  
**_**Felix:**_** Oh shut up. I would never. Be right back… *picks up Amy bridal style and leaves*  
**_**Me:**_** Ahhh, the quiet is so nice. Anyways, I need to write this chapter and introduce two new people. Two new couples will be introduced… more or less. I made a few ships, I think? I'm still new to this. Megan's crush is still to be introduced, and he still isn't in this chapter. I'm not a Yaoi/Yuri person, but I might make a gay/lesbian ship/relationship happen sometime because I'm glad America made the right choice in that aspect. If you haven't noticed, I'm a really weird person. I'm young, but still have views on things like gay marriage and the future of this world. I'm not religious (at the moment), more of an open ideals person. Not to mention multiple personalities. Enough about me, this chapter is going to be rather interesting to write. Allons-y!**_

**Chapter 7) It's Been A While, Bro!**

_(Third Person Perspective)_

"I thought you said that you would never return," Vi said, surprised.

"Nah, I like the place. The pheromones really were getting to me back then," Felix replied, continuing to walk towards a tall fountain.

"Where are we walking right now?" Amy asked, holding hands with Felix.

"We're going to Torchwood. An alien research and control site. The only one in the U.K. They work outside the government, and they are old friends of mine," he answered, smiling. "I used to help them in their work until I hit a rough spot myself."

"Rough spot?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, what that thing stopped you from seeing," he said, his face turning sad, and then jumping back to happy. Violet was seen doing the same. "But, that's in the past. After dropping in there for a quick intro, we're going back to the TARDIS for dinner. Actually, I lied, we should eat first."

"But wasn't dinner the entire point of going out?" Sabrina retorted.

"That depends on where we want to eat, I guess…" Brenden guessed.

"Correct answer! Great job Brenden!" Felix said. "Tell me where you want to go to dinner, and we'll go there instead of the TARDIS. On the count of three, we all say what type of food, like Chinese, Mexican, et cetera. One, two, THREE!"

"Italian!" everybody yelled. There was a couple seconds of silence before they all burst out laughing.

"Okay, Italian it is," Felix said after calming down. "We'll go before I introduce you. Now then… where to eat… ah! Le Pasta Parlor, it's one of the highest rated Italian restaurants in Cardiff."

"Sounds good," Amy said.

"Let's go then," Vi rushed.

"Calm down, it's not going anywhere!" Megan calmed.

"You two seem to have become fast friends," Felix said.

"Well, there should be someone sane for each one not," Vi said with a laugh.

"True that!" Amy replied.

"Glad we're in agreemen- ow…" Felix had almost finished before he ran into someone.

"F*cking kid, you made the boss spill his drink! The hell's wrong with you?! Fork over something to pay it now!" A guy next to the man Felix had bumped into said. The boss seemed to have a rather muscled body, around twenty or thirty.

"Sure, but ask nicely next time, 'kay?" he said with a smile. It seemed to piss the big guy off. He turned and spoke to Felix.

"Oh, I don't want money. Maybe… the three young misses over there will do," he said, pointing at Amy, Megan, and Violet. The three of them shot a worried look at Felix. They knew that if he declined there would be trouble. Felix said nothing for a moment, eyes closed. "Sorry, like it or not, I'm taking them!"

"I'm sorry, the three of them are with me. Nobody will take away from me. You can have them… if you kill me first," Felix said with an insane smile on his face.

"Choose your next words carefully, kid," he said, hand in his pocket, fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"I have chosen them carefully. Stay right there, or you're dead," he replied, gesturing to the ground. The moment they looked down, there was the crackle of electricity. Amy had set up rings of electricity around the three guys, enhanced with water.

"Oh, wait. You never told us the name of your power, Amy," Felix inquired.

"The Avatar Scroll. It gave me the powers of an Avatar. Oh, do they not see the weapons?" Amy replied, questioning why they still threatened while the six of them were clearly carrying weapons.

"Nope, the TARDIS makes them invisible to regular outsiders. That said, nee-chan, you should show them your powers, or whatever you want to call them," he said with a smile.

"Okay, if you'll take down the barriers for now, Amy," she said. Amy took them down. Two of the three men charged. Violet drew a pistol and shot one of them. He went down instantly, but no blood. Violet used a Soul Gun. It shot Soul Wavelength blasts. The other was taken down with a punch to the gut and a judo flip. This was not all, she put her soul wavelength into the hits, making the results electrifying. The last guy, the boss, just stood there, paralyzed in fear. Vi weaved some hand signs and yelled "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A large fireball formed in front of her and she fired it at the last guy. He took the hit and fell to the ground, still conscious.

"*Yawn* Is it morning already?" A voice asked.

"Who was that?" everyone except Felix and Vi said.

"Seth! It's been too long!" Felix yelled.

"Felix? Is that you?! Hey man!" said the demon weapon, returning to human form. A twenty year old man appeared. He wore a red hoodie, a red T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was messy and ruffled, a lot like Felix's when it used to be long. The two guys went from a handshake to a hug. He was a lot taller than Felix, but he was twenty, so that was expected. "Dude, are you finally coming back?"

"Not permanently, but I'm leaving my info for emergencies this time, so if anything big comes up, call me," Felix replied. The last guy left slowly pointed a pistol at Vi's back, and said "Go to hell." Felix and Seth both noticed and jumped into action. In less than a moment, a gunshot was fired, and someone was dead.

_Drip, drip_ went the blood drops. In that moment, Seth had become a gun again and Felix grabbed him, jumping into the path of the bullet. Felix shot as well, their wavelengths matching for some reason. The boss was shot dead the next moment, and the dripping of blood was from Felix's hand, where he had stopped the bullet. There was a scream. It belonged to Vi, who hadn't known of Felix's new powers yet. She had never seen her brother wounded, he was usually so good at evading trouble that she hadn't ever considered the possibility.

"Oh god, oh god… ummm… first… what do I do?!" Vi screamed. Amy looked slightly calmer than she was as she walked up to Seth who was tending to the wound after he had turned back to human form.

"Vi, calm down, first of all. He's going to be fine. He has new powers, just like us, if not stronger. He's practically immortal," Megan said calmly. Vi was shocked at the severe lack of fear for her brother. She hated herself for thinking that she had taken the guy down. She was getting cocky when she used the fireball, she was holding back, believing that he wasn't worth her time. It had gotten her brother shot. Her little brother, who always did his best to avoid pain and trouble. Who she had ridiculed as a wimp and scaredy-cat as a child. He had saved her from a bullet that would have killed her.

A moment of silence passed as Felix's eyes showed a moment of doubt. "Amy, could you please?" Felix asked, gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure?" Amy wanted reassurance as the process that would take place would hurt badly.

"Yes, to fix this, we need to remove the bullet. You're the only one who can do that safely," he said, struggling a bit.

"True… but-"

"JUST DO IT!" he screamed.

"OKAY, OKAY! Doing it now, hold on," she said as she began. She used blood bending to lift the bullet out of the wound and stop the bleeding. She then used metal bending to magnetize and pull the bullet out, which made everybody cringe and Felix scream. There was a bit of dust left in the wound, so she used earth bending to take out the dirt. She used water bending to clean the wound and fire bending to close it, forcing out more screams. "Just hold on…" She healed it a bit more with water bending and wrapped Felix's hand in band aids and used air bending to keep it cool. He grabbed his sonic screwdriver with his other hand and hit the button. The wound began to glow a monochrome gray, and a couple moments later, it was as if the damage was never inflicted.

"Why… why did you risk your life for me?!" Violet screamed at Felix, taken by surprise. "You should hate me for everything I've done for you!"

"Why… why indeed. I should be mad at you for all you put me through… but… you're my sister. Older or younger, that's what a man should do, plus the added affect that I love you…" Felix said looking away to blink tears out of his eyes. Vi didn't try to lose the tears, she just hugged Felix and Seth at the same time, crying her eyes out. Felix couldn't control himself anymore, and Seth was trying his best to calm the two of them down, but smiling while he was at it. Amy seemed happy for them, as well as Megan, Sabrina, and Brenden. "Now, before we get even more emotional… let's get some dinner. Seth, you're coming along too. I'm not taking no as an answer."

"Alright, fine. You got me. I'll use this as a chance to say thanks for coming back. Besides… I need to ask you somethings. Privately," he said.

"Sure, whatever you want. Anything for you bro," Felix accepted. Something quietly clicked in the girls' minds which they stored for later.

"Wait, we have a few questions right now," Megan said. Felix was just getting more and more complex with every new person met.

"Ask them over dinner, come on!" Felix ran ahead. "Oh f*ck, wait! I need to do something first." Felix ran over to the corpses, and scanned them with his sonic. "Hmmm… this is different from last time… these ones are Rukh forms…" he hit the button on the screwdriver twice and made them disintegrate into small white bird-like creatures. Everyone stared in marvel as the small avian creatures flew away on the breeze. "I'm starting to get ideas of what is starting to happen…" he muttered to no one in particular, his eyes a milky white.

"Ummm… Felix? Shouldn't we head to dinner?" Amy said, trying to distract him from his thoughts. Vi and Seth also knew what she was doing. If Felix was left to his own thoughts for too long, he gets into a horrid mood… and stays that way for a while. He gets depressed and loses all confidence in himself, and everything else.

"Oh, yeah… right, sorry. Let's go," he muttered, eyes returning to dark brown, his original eye color. "Ummm… Pasta Parlor, right. Er, that way," he kept walking, silently. Violet sighed, disaster seemed to be averted for now. Everyone followed, but Violet pulled Amy aside for a second.

"Thanks for stopping him, Amy," Vi thanked. "I don't know why, but he was always a troublesome kid. Not getting into trouble, just hard to deal with. He was never easy to read, and seems to only let his guard down around those he would trust with his life. You know what happens when he gets like that."

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons we texted every day when we were apart. I do it partially to make sure that he doesn't get depressed. Even if he puts on that strong front, I can tell he is very weak emotionally. I can relate, of course. I do it too," Amy replied. "Felix was a very strong person, but even he has his faults. He's possessive, overprotective, mellow, and even loyal to a fault. He can be overly kind and generous, helping his opposition even until they are better than him. He once told me something I remember to this day and will forever. 'One does not cry because they are weak, they cry because they have been strong for too long.'" After Amy said this, Vi looked surprised, slowly turning into a smile.

"He's right. You are a very strong person with weaknesses too. I get the feeling that you have broken like he has before…" Vi said, trailing off. It was Amy's turn to be surprised.

"When did he break before? I'm like a very cracked mirror, I've broken too many times to count. The way he acts, I could never tell," she said in reply to Vi.

"Only once. I don't know about you, but it was the only time I saw him cry. I think it was back in first grade," Vi started. Amy flinched at this. _"First grade?! What could have been so bad that he broke?"_ "He learned what kind of a place the world was. He heard about things like 9/11, the Taliban, terrorism, hatred, discrimination, racism… if we compared it to a mirror, the mirror was utterly vaporized. He hid from and fought the outside world at the same time. That's why he is a mediator. He likes peace, but isn't afraid to fight. He likes having people as friends, but works better alone. He has two different personalities in him that he can switch in between at will. It's kind of a special bipolarity, I guess you could say," she explained. _"It… disappeared. His sense of judgement is completely based off of which Felix is in control, good or bad."_ The thought made Amy shiver. "Although…"

"What?" Amy asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"It seems you were able to stabilize him, more or less. Yeah, its cliché, but the love between you two saved him. I believe that it helped you as well," Vi replied, smiling. "So, for protecting and helping Felix through his recent life, I'll help you with a favor. Whatever you want, whenever you want."

"I know just the thing," Amy said with a mischievous smile. She whispered into Vi's ear, a smile slowly growing across her face.

"I'll do it because it's funny, not as a favor. I may love him, but I love teasing him almost as much," Vi replied.

"Perfect! Let's corner him after dinner and do it there," Amy said.

"This is going to be awesome!" Violet yelled in excitement. The two girls ran to catch up to the group, but little did they know they were being watched.

"They are both good targets… maybe we should just capture them all," said a deep voice.

"No, we only need the boy. The rest would be too much of a hassle. The Specter… he is the most troublesome one, so he will be the target," a woman's voice sounded.

"Oh, come on! He can't be that bad! He's just a kid, and the fifth youngest out of the group too! Fine, he has some badass weapons, but that's it!" a third person said.

"You have a point, Ross. But, it may be better to observe for now. We'll make our move in due time. It has to be when that _Doctor_ isn't watching," the fourth and final voice mentioned. It was gravely, deep. "Colloss, take care of the observation. Ross, I need you to help him with it. I will find a reconnaissance location. Finally, Sera, tell me if they make any moves against us. As far as we know, they know everything about us. Understood?"

"Yes sir! Stephen sir!" they all sounded before leaving the rooftop, where they were observing the group's moves. The group leader Stephen looked through his binoculars one more time at Felix, who made multiple signs with his hands quietly. It was sign language! He sent the message, "You should be more mindful about who you're watching, wouldn't you say, Kiaba?"

"_Ooo, this kid will be an interesting meal."_ Stephen thought in anticipation, watching the message unfold. Once Felix was done, he looked straight at the camera, and his eyes turned a deep red, ready to pull his gun. Stephen was surprised as the child stopped, sighed, and kept going. _"This kid… he really has grown. I wonder if he has finally developed it..." _Stephen said deep in thought.

**(Back to the group)**

Amy and Violet had just caught up.

"What were you talking about?" Felix asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing important. Nothing you need to know about now, dear," Amy replied teasingly. "But, it might have something to do with you. Possibly some secrets about you…" she continued, watching Felix's face turn red. She and Violet started giggling, Megan read their minds and filled Sabrina in, and both of them started smiling. Brenden was just watching confused, and Seth slung his hand around Felix's shoulder.

"Good luck buddy. You're really going to need it," he whispered into Felix's ear.

"Why do you say that?" Felix replied, glancing over at the girls, who were ogling over a possible Yaoi moment. He was getting redder by the second after realizing what they were thinking.

"When a girl drops hints like that, a guy should know if they're in trouble or being plotted against. It's usually one of those two, but it could also mean that you have something interesting in store for you…" he muttered, fearing for his best friend. He couldn't tell what was happening in a girl's head. He genuinely wished Felix good luck. Seth knew how Vi's plans could go… terrifyingly.

"Aaaa… this is so confusing! Let's just go to… dinner? Yeah, dinner," Felix said, walking on. Amy smiled at Vi, and kept walking on. Everybody continued on until they finally, (read: FINALLY) reached Le Pasta Parlor. They walked in and sat at one of the tables. The place was a really nice restaurant, not many people. Amy noticed that as Felix walked in, he put on a leather fedora. The moment he did, they were directed to a private table, in a separate room. The table itself was a circle, and a velvet tablecloth on the surface. Eight plates were placed on the table, with name cards at each seat. Each seat was designed differently. As everyone took their seats, more questions arose. Who was the eighth chair for? Why was there a private room for them specifically? Where were the menus? That last one was answered when a waiter walked in with the menus, giving them to each person, then standing next to the door.

"Look, Ianto. You don't have to do this. You know who I am. The fedora should have scanned and given the pass," Felix sighed.

"Look, I need to know it's really you. You haven't come for over a year now. Seth and Vi are regulars, so they're okay. And _he _is joining you tonight," the one called Ianto replied as another door opened. A kid, about ten walked in and took a seat next to Felix. He said two words.

"Surprise motherf*cker," he looked at Felix and smiled. Felix returned the smile and looked over to Vi and watched at her surprised expression.

"Hey… Randy. It's been a while. Do… you remember me?" Vi asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, I remember. And I don't forgive you yet, and I presume that Aniki hasn't either?" he replied, looking over at Felix for his answer.

"Actually, I did forgive her," Felix said.

"Wow, you've gotten soft recently," Randy smiled. "Did you do that yourself?"

"Nope, they all helped me," Felix replied as he gestured over to the rest of the table, who were all staring at the new arrival. "Oh… right. Introduce yourselves. Please."

"Okay. My name is Leon, Randy Leon. I'm Felix-nii and Vi-nee's younger brother." he asked. Everybody, well, introduced themselves to him. "So you're Amy! I've heard so much about you!"

"You little…" Felix started saying before Amy cut him off.

"Really? What has he said about me?" she asked.

"You're one of the only people he holds in high regard. I'm surprised he actually likes a girl. He's had many confessions, but he always thought that he would just be a burden on them," he replied, glancing at Felix.

"I turned them down for that, and I never had any feelings for any of them. That's all you're getting out of me for now!" he yelled in frustration. _"Why are little brothers such a pain?!"_

"I think not. Keep answering," Randy said with a determination in his voice as he stood up. It was something that Sabrina and Amy had seen all too often. Brenden and Randy were eerily similar. Oddly enough, Sabrina saw that as a bit interesting.

"What? You wanna go?!" Felix jumped up, and the two brothers had a stare down. It was actually kinda funny because Felix was a bit less than a foot taller than Randy, so he had to look down.

"Oh please. You two _still_ fight?" Vi sighed. Amy was laughing at the sight, Megan just rolled her eyes and said "Boys." Sabrina was quietly rooting for both sides. She didn't know why she rooted for Randy, she just felt like she understood him. _"I see him as a younger brother too. That's all it is… Yeah, that's it…"_ Brenden just chanted "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and Seth just quietly smiled at this sight of brotherly love.

"Stop! Okay, before you beat the ever living sh*t out of each other, Felix! I need you to answer my questions. SIT DOWN NOW!" Megan yelled. The two stopped quarreling and had a slight look of fear on their faces.

"Yes ma'am," they both replied without hesitation as they took their seats.

"Okay, good. One, how did you get to Gaur Plains?" she asked.

"My T.V. sucked me in after I won a Smash match with Shulk. It was weird, but no weirder than traveling around the world in seconds," he answered nonchalantly.

"Good point. So, number two. How did you get the TARDIS?" Megan continued. Randy seemed to pale at the mention of the TARDIS. Felix noticed and smirked.

"I met the Doctor in Gaur Plains along with Dickson. He helped me with getting the TARDIS. It was basically this cube right here," he replied as he took out a glowing white block out of his pocket. "If you're wondering how it fit in here, it's bigger on the inside. This is a distress call for Time Lords. It is also a form the TARDIS can shape into if the cube is returned to the owner. Oh, Randy, still afraid of it?"

"Shut up, jerk. You don't have to rub it in…" a sad look on his face. Sabrina had to hold back walking over to him and comforting him. _"What is this? I've never felt like this before…" _Randy looked up and caught her staring. They both freaked and looked away, blushing. _"What's wrong with me? She's just another girl… right? No way. I couldn't be…" _Megan noticed, did a quick mind read, and secretly smiled. _"Kids these days… I'll talk to them both later. Continuing on…"_

"Sub-question: What does the crest on it represent?" Megan went on, curiosity welling up inside her. Felix looked over to the crest and smiled.

"Ah, yes. Obviously, a lion riding a phoenix. The meaning of the lion is 'royalty' and 'strength', but it could also be 'love' or 'fire'. The phoenix means 'rebirth' or 'immortality'. It could also mean 'eternal'. You remember my answer so long ago, Megan?" Felix answered.

"Yes. The Fire Eternal. I remember. I never thought that you embodied it yourself though, what with how cold and aloof you seemed to people. Maybe you are a better person than I thought," Megan replied with a smile. Felix started blushing.

"Oh please, you're making me blush!" he chided. Vi nudged Amy.

"Looks like you have a bit of competition there…" she jokingly said.

"I had better not. I doubt that she would betray me like that anyway," Amy said confidently.

"Got that right. I would rather kill this guy than date him, isn't that right Felicia?" Megan teased Felix. He turned an even brighter shade of red, his eyes turning a bright red, complimenting his face.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't call me that!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly. We _said_. Not _promised_," she retorted. Felix realized that he wouldn't make any progress with these girls laughing their asses off and gave up. "Okay, question three. What are your ties to Torchwood and Seth? There has to be a reason that you can use him as a weapon."

"Torchwood: I work here as a sort of… agent. And Seth is nee-chan's Demon Weapon and partner. I can use him as well as he has a very flexible Soul Wavelength. Oh, he is also Stein and Marie's son. As such, he is an awesome guy. Insane and caring. With a hint of bloodlust. Just a hint." he replied. Everybody stared at Seth for a second, making him uncomfortable. Then Amy and Megan squealed in delight that they met someone from Soul Eater (kind of).

"Hey, hey, have you been experimented on by your dad?" Amy asked.

"How is Marie doing? Is she well?" Megan asked.

"Wait! I'll answer this stuff later. Right now, I believe that there are still questions," he tried to calm.

"Oh alright. Four…" Megan's face darkened, "what was that thing in your head?" There was a moment of silence before the reply.

"That was… me. Kind of. I… had a… difficulty long ago. It caused my personalities to split, and I now have a divided mindset. What stopped you was my point of sanity, and I have two personality masks it can use. One is the one you are speaking to now, happy and outgoing me. The me that likes peace. The other is the one you met back when you first met me. Or him. Almost the same thing. Anyways, he's basically my flip side. He's cold and shy, and fierce. He's ready to kill at a moment's notice. Call me bipolar, but it's to the point that I can switch between each other at will, so not really bipolarity," he answered. He didn't look conflicted nor afraid. That was possibly the scariest thing about him. He could do anything he wanted without showing emotion. Everyone felt a shiver at the chill he has radiated for a split second as he answered the question.

"So, why were the Sands of Time there? And who was the one that got me out?" Megan followed up.

"The Sands of Time… I love video games. Plus: _Time_ Lord and Sands of _Time_. The one who got you out… possibly my consciousness. I could tell the moment I was knocked out that something had gotten in there. I let the sanity take care of the problem until I realized it was you. I did my best to make it disintegrate and I just thought the Sands of Time was fitting for something that had to be reversed. As I destroyed my own point of sanity, I was about to die before you guys saved me. However, I was able to salvage my sanity somehow, half of it anyways. I committed that part to my happy side, but now my darker side will fight and act like a maniac," he continued.

"Okay then…" There was nothing else that could come out of anyone's mouths except that and one final question.

"Hey Felix? What with these chairs? Why do they look so weird?" Brenden broke the ice.

"Ahhh, I'll leave that to Ianto to answer," he replied, looking over to the 'waiter' for the reply.

"Yes, of course. The chair represents what the soul of one looks like," he started to explain. Everybody's eyes shot to Felix, who had possibly the most complex chair. Right side white, left side black. Right light, left dark. The sides both had one dot of the opposite color on the parallel orbs floating above two of the three prongs. On the right side, there was a cross, the Christian Cross. And on the left, an upside-down star in a circle, a Pentagram. Possibly the most conflicting was a gray area in the center. There was a design, a mix of the Christian Cross and the Pentagram, and on the third prong, there was a gray orb. "Yes, Felix's represents a light and a dark side, and a side where they equal out."

Megan's was a white, almost pillar-y chair. Looking a bit like an Ancient Greek temple. It ended up in a single spike, upon which a small orb looking like a Mega Stone floated. "Megan shows that her soul is well built and analytical like the Greeks were. Money issues here and there, but still strong. The Mega Stone shows a hidden potential, ready to be used only in certain conditions."

Brenden's chair was a mahogany, wooden color. It looked warm and protective, with two wooden pillars on the two opposite sides. Each had an orb, red in color with rune-like letters surrounding it. "Brenden is a strong, young, and bold man. The red orbs signifies his strength, and the letters show good affinity with magic."

Sabrina was a bright yellow. The two armrests were stacks of books built in an orderly fashion. It ended in a single spike with an orb, but it was a slight green with and a black ring around it. "Sabrina's chair shows the order and simplicity of her soul. The orb seems to be surrounded by a protective ring. You are good at both stealth and research and all that jazz, right?"

"Yes, I like that stuff. Why?" she answered.

"Well then, you could be a 'spy.' Oh, Megan could be a 'strategist' and Brenden could be a 'tank' or 'enchanter.' Felix is built for 'all around.' I'm just basing this off of what your chair tells me about you, by the way," Ianto replied. "Continuing on…"

Amy had a black throne. It was a very tall, dark chair that ended in three floating sharp points rather than spheres. All three points were black and shaped like kunai. The two spheres on the armrests looked suspiciously like smoke bombs. "Yay! I'm different!" she exclaimed. Everybody smiled and let out a laugh.

"Well Amy, the dark color gives off a stealthy feel and the kunai are a hint to what your traits are best for. 'Assassin.'" Ianto said after he finished laughing. "Next is Vi's chair."

Vi had a blue, padded seat that looked really comfy. The top was a curve more than a point and above was a white crescent moon. "This chair is padded and protected, not to mention the moon that represents a calm mind and the blue coloring. You are most fit for the position of 'defender.'" He said to Vi. "And next, Seth."

His chair was a deep violet (heh heh) and a single spike. Atop the spike, there was… actually nothing. The color of the spike did turn an aquamarine color nearing the tip. "Seth, you are the most passionate person out of this group, and you have the most calming capabilities, so you can take on the role of 'healer'. Finally, there's Randy."

His was possibly the most complex after Felix. He had a yellow seat, with a few jewels on each armrest. There was the insignia of a Chinese dragon on the back. Through the mark, there was a blue light flowing. It looked like the throne an emperor would have. "Randy, are very good with electronics and very strong. The color shows a sign of support. As such, 'hacker' would be a good team placing for you."

"Why thank you, Ianto. I think I'll take pride in that. Actually, everyone looks like they are rather happy with their decrees too," Randy said, gesturing at everybody. He froze solid for a second and looked at Vi and Felix. "Did you sense them too?"

"Yeah," the two of them said. Felix scanned the door with the sonic and quickly deduced what the threats were.

"Humph, dressed like our earlier encounter, most likely Pokémon trainers this time," he announced. At those words, Megan and Amy's eyes sparkled. "But that's not it… there are some of the Rukh forms from earlier and some ninjas. Most likely from some village. We have our work cut out for us. We have no choice but to fight… actually, I take that back. We could very well just jump into the TARDIS and fly away, but that's not my style, is it now?"

"That's right dear," Amy kissed him on the cheek. "Well, let them in then. We can't wait here forever."

"If that's what you want, I guess so…" Ianto replied, a bit of panic in his voice. "But, don't let them past the bookcase," he continued, pointing at the bookcase against the wall.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Megan sighed. Sabrina and Brenden just picked up their weapons silently, ready to attack. Seth went into weapon mode and Vi locked and loaded.

"Nii… are you going to become _him?_" Randy asked with fear. There was no answer. "But you can't! Last time… you were out for a week! You can't-"

"He's right Felix, last time we… we thought we lost you. You were stone cold with no pulse… for an entire week! You were dead! You went totally flat line!" Violet tried to convince. "You woke up at your own _funeral!_ You-"

"QUIET!" he yelled. Everybody flinched. Felix never yelled at anyone. Even if they pissed him off. "I… I know what happened. As I said back then, I'll only be him when I absolutely need to. He will only come out if one of us gets killed. I really doubt that will happen. Look, you need to watch after yourselves. And I've grown up since back then. I mean, it's been two years. I'm not that one. The one without powers. The one who was weak. I've unlocked my powers now."

"I don't think I ever told you exactly what I could do, but I didn't have the powers and weapons that I do now. Nee-san and Randy had their own powers, but I didn't. Before you ask, yes, our family is a family in which each person has their own powers. Well, my dad's side anyways. My mom's doesn't know anything about it. Don't question it because even I don't know how. But, I was born with my powers locked. I had to struggle in a family of fighters without powers, so I did it my own way. I guess I'll show you that side of me in this upcoming fight. Ianto, could you give the balls to Amy and Megan?" Felix continued.

"Yes, of course. Here, take these," he said while giving Amy and Megan some familiar looking balls. Pokéballs. Most noticeably, one was a Cherish Ball. The two girls squealed at the gifts. Each one got six pokéballs. "You both got your dream teams, so I hope they will be sufficient." More squealing sounded out until they finally calmed and looked at the Pokémon. The fangirling was still not finished. This would continue in their own private time. But anyways, the fight, yes. "Oh, one more thing before I go. Felix, here's your old stuff." He handed Felix an old black gauntlet and a staff. Ianto then left and… walked through the bookcase. Nobody was shocked, they had all seen weirder.

"Well then. Randy, remember this?" he put a card into the gauntlet and yelled: "Ability Card: Activate! Photon Blade!" A black blade of light appeared out of the tip.

"Hell yeah I remember that! Brings back some memories!" Randy exclaimed. They continued on to the staff. A black colored long stick, at the end a curve that continues on the original line. There were a couple bolts in the curve, where it looked like an orb could form (there is damn load of orbs in this chapter).

"Well, now that fanboy/girling is over, let's get to work. Open the doors! _Time _to show these guys their _lord. _And he's fresh out of mercy. But I'm just Sayian," Felix said with a maliciously insane smile. As much as everyone wanted to face palm, it was time for the battle. As the doors opened everyone readied their weapons. "One more thing." Everyone looked at Randy. "Whoever kills the most wins! Three, two, one, go!" Everyone smiled and charged out the door, beginning the game of life and death.

**Well… I'm sorry for no uploads in forever. I recently moved. Been really busy. Sorry. I did this whenever I could though.  
Felix: **_**Yeah, lifting those boxes is a pain. Oh f*ck, my back.  
**_**Me:**_** You're not the only one.  
**_**Felix:**_** Yeah I know that. Where is everyone?  
**_**Me: **_**They went to bed.  
**_**Felix: **_**That's good. Finally, some quiet…  
**_**Natsu: **_**What the f*ck, Gray?!  
**_**Felix: **_**I spoke too soon…  
**_**Gray: **_**What?**_**  
Natsu:**_** What are you wearing?! Wait, you wear clothes?!  
**_**Gray: **_**Of course I wear clothes! Sometimes. But Juvia made me this…  
**_**Me, Natsu, Felix: **_**…what? WHAT?!**_**  
Gray: **_** *Blushing* Yeah, Juvia made this for me, so I thought I should wear it.  
**_**Me: **_***Nerdgasming* …yes.  
**_**Gray: **_**What?  
**_**Felix:**_** Moving on… what's nex-  
**_**Lee: **_***Jumps backwards through the door* YOUTH!**_**  
Felix: **_**WHAT THE F*CK! Get out of our room!**_**  
Neji: **_**Lee! You still cannot defeat me! **_**  
Natsu: **_**Is this a fight?! I want in!  
**_**Gray: **_**Let's go! *stripping*  
**_**Felix: **_**You guys are asking for it.**__**  
**_**Lucy: **_**What's all the commotion? *walks in with Amy, Erza, Crimson, Tenten*  
**_**Me: **_**Hi dear. Oh sh*t, Erza. Guys stop! *fighting ensues*  
**_**Erza: **_**You guys… *beats and ties all of them up*  
**_**Crimson:**_** Nice job, Erza.  
**_**Erza: **_**Thank you.  
**_**Me: _Now then, mai we wrap up this chapter?_  
Crimson:**_** Ooo, can I please do it?  
**_**Erza:**_**You five need to be punished somehow for this. *requips a whip*  
*Amy and Lucy draw whips. Tenten summons one.*  
**_**Neji:**_** Aw hell naw. *substitution jutsu and escapes*  
**_**Tenten: **_**Fine, I'll settle for Lee. As long as I get to hit someone.  
**_**Amy: **_**Dear, this is what happens when you get into a fight…  
**_**Felix: **_**But-  
**_**Amy:**_** …without me. How dare you! That makes me angry!  
**_**Felix: **_**... I'm sorry. Please let me out?  
**_**Amy: **_**Erza's right. You need to be punished! Let's go, I would prefer to do this somewhere I can hear your screams easily.  
**_**Felix: **_**Radiant? *All girls stare at me*  
**_**Me: **_**… I'm sorry bro. These girls have my arms tied. Ummm… please don't actually do that though please?  
**_**Felix:**_** How could you!  
**_**Crimson: **_**You were smarter than Felix. You didn't fight without me. I'll reward you for that another time. But I would like to take part in this punishment thing, but I'm busy tonight. *pulls Neji out of the closet*  
**_**Tenten: **_**That's impressive. I've never caught him myself before.**_**  
Crimson: **_**I have practice. Radiant's Hiraishin no Jutsu is much harder to track. It usually takes me about 20 seconds. I always win at hide and seek.  
**_**Lucy:**_** You guys are all insane… Natsu, Gray, what were you thinking! You guys ate the cake in the fridge!  
**_**Erza: **_**SO IT WAS YOU TWO! *Gray and Natsu shaking in fear* GRAY, YOU'RE MINE! LUCY, TAKE NATSU!  
**_**Natsu: **_**Thank god. Please go easy on me Lu…cy?  
**_**Lucy: **_***staring evilly* I would never. I need to get even with you for looking up my skirt earlier… *guys get dragged out of the room*  
**_**Me: **_**Kitten, you wanted to do the outro?  
**_**Crimson:**_**Oh yeah. Thanks dear! Okay, I have no idea what he has planned for the future, but all I know is that there is going to be fighting in the next chapter. I expect everyone to kick some ass then. Well, I'd like to go on, but I have a date.  
**_**Me: **_**Ah, we had better get going then.**_**  
Crimson:**_** Yeah. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism. Or compliments if you feel. No hate. I don't like it and neither does he. So don't waste our time. Thanks for reading.  
**_**Me: **_**Wait, on three. One, two, three!  
**_**Both of us:**_** Laters!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello reader. Nice to see you again. So, this story had been long postponed. Far too long. Well, I suppose–**

**Felix: **_**Well? Are we finally going to do stuff again?**_

**Me:**_** Yeah. Been… busy living. Hope you'll survive today.**_

**Felix: **_**Don't worry about it. We'll be fine. Although, if remember this part correctly, shit is about to go down. **_

**Me: **_**True, but being the protagonist, you'll live. Probably.**_

**Felix: **_**Thanks for the encouragement. Anyways, on with the chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8) The Beginning of the End**

_**(Third Person P.O.V.)**_

As the eight jumped in without a plan, the battle was generally decimating the enemy with a bit of uncontrolled destruction. "We need to make this the only battleground! Can anyone do something about that?" Megan called out while firing the Reishi bow.

"We've got it!" Violet replied, gesturing to Seth. They both performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu and jumped to the top. Megan couldn't see, but she heard the two of them yell "Four Violet Flames Formation!"

"Damn, that was the only way wasn't it? Fine. Let's do this minus two," Megan muttered, throwing two Mechon into the wall with the newly received psychic powers. She grabbed the Cherish Ball on her belt and threw it. A Gardevoir came out of the ball. _How much did Felix think ahead to get our favorite Pokémon? This guy… He should be the strategist! _She started battling against a Machamp. Megan asked for an Attract as Machamp was male and Gardevoir just so happened to be female. Gardevoir compiled and used the move, followed by a Psyshock. The Machamp didn't get a chance to attack before he was taken out. The trainer of the defeated Pokémon passed out. _"Oh… that actually happens. I didn't think they would be that shocked to be beaten," _she thought as she fired another sprit arrow then cleaned up all of the Pokémon trainers.

"Nice shot Megan!" Amy called from across the room, firing three shuriken past Megan, hitting three Rukh forms. Amy drew her katana and sliced through four of the ninjas dressed in black. She gathered fire-bended lightning in her hands and laughed maniacally as she yelled "CHIDORI!" and stabbed through 5 more shinobi. Sabrina, Brenden, and Randy were all back to back, ripping all those around them into shreds. Sabrina kept using Amaterasu (the black Mangekyo flames) and her lightsaber. Her other sword was still sheathed, as Brenden and Randy took care of the rest. Brenden had put up protective ice walls through his Sorcerer's Tome. As the mirrors only lasted for a few seconds, he used the Elucidator against the Mechon, pushing them back, then summoning more walls. Randy was simply being a beast. Almost literally. Something protruded from the back of his pants. A tail! It was seemed to be covered with ink. He moved it in a whipping fashion and three ninjas were slashed. Two were cut in half, but one survived. The Power Slash did however cut the ninja's mask, under which was a piece of paper with the katakana symbol イ (i).

"Aniki! There are imps mixed in with the ninjas!" Randy yelled to Felix.

"That's okay! Just keep doing what you are currently! It'll be fine!" Felix yelled back, through his current situation. Randy yelled something like "Over and out!" and continued to use his Power Slash and added in Cherry Bomb. Felix was somewhat the main focus of the enemies. He was effectively wielding four weapons at the same time. Five if magic was counted. He had used Monado Speed and was glowing blue. He fired the Silver Horn, turning multiple Rukh forms into white phantasmal residue. As this was happening, he noticed Amy was having a bit of trouble with thirteen enemies at once, Felix only able to control eight at a time. He was the main focus of the enemies, but Amy was taking the most out. Felix pulled out his staff and pointed it at Amy's enemies. "Thorn Bind Hostage!" Five vines pulled itselves onto each enemy. "Amy, cut the vines!"

"What? That's going to free them!" she called back.

"Just trust me! It will be much better than holding them in place!" he replied, parrying a strike from a Rukh form with a sword. She did as he said and cut all of the vines. A bright light shone as all thirteen monsters were defeated.

"You were right! Much better than holding them in place!" she yelled back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alive. Getting a bit tired. We should end this soon!" he said.

"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" Amy shouted, ripping another ninja apart with bloodbending. Felix simply sighed.

"Nobody said anything about sleep. Seth! Nee-chan! Could you set up a barrier around everyone? I'm going to end this in one shot!" Felix yelled. He said this before firing a large red fireball from his gauntlet at a group of Mechon yelling "Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon!"

"You got it Felix!" Seth yelled. Seth turned into his gun form and was twirled around by Violet like a western gunslinger. Violet stopped the spin when Seth was facing the floor, both yelling "Experimental Ectoplasm!" A blue colored doll surrounded the now together group, save Felix as he was gathering the ethernano necessary to release the attack.

Felix used his Monado and yelled "Monado Jump!" He glowed green and jumped up high into the air. "Dark Fire Dragon's Radiant Flames!" His hands inflamed themselves in black colored flames and created a large black fireball, which Felix fired at the ground. The room was covered in dark, dancing flames. They consumed everything in the room, except those within the soul doll. After the flames sputtered out, the soul doll collapsed and the group ran over to Felix, who was lying on the floor. "Damn… I'm really tired. Can we please go into the base? I feel like I'm about of fucking pass out."

Everyone just laughed. It was their victory. Once Felix had gotten up (leaning on Amy), the eight walked through the bookcase to the Torchwood command center. "Thank the gods I didn't need to regenerate."

"Yeah, especially in the middle of that battle," Amy replied.

"You say that, yet you have bruised ribs," Seth sighed. Everyone was rather surprised at this revelation. Everyone had a couple cuts and bruises, but not on a major artery. Amy let Felix down and Seth laid him on the ground. Seth pulled off Felix's coat, then shirt, and placed his hands above the bruise. "A sword hilt. Tch, you're losing your touch." He focused, then an aquamarine glow appeared over it. Felix seemed to wince which earned him a telling off of "Stay still"s by Seth. After a moment, Seth relaxed and Felix calmed, the healing process finished. As Felix stood, he noticed that Amy was turned away, so he decided to have a bit of fun. He hugged Amy from behind, earning some blushes and a quiet scream from her and laughs from everyone but Brenden, who looked deadly as he stared. Felix hadn't put his shirt back on yet, so the blushes were warranted.

"Mmm… you're so warm… can I stay here for a minute?" he whispered. Amy turned, surprising him by biting his ear.

"Save that all for later, when we're alone Mr. Leon…" she whispered back, making him blush.

"That totally backfired, didn't it?" Felix asked, earning a big yes from everyone. The one laughing the most was Brenden, proud that his sister can beat him so quickly. Felix, still blushing, continued after putting his shirt and trench coat back on. "Now let's actually get to the base." They continued walking until they reached the main hub room. There was a large cylinder looking structure in the center, surrounded by chain link fences. A few subset rooms and a desk covered in papers with a computer.

"It's been a while, Specter." a voice said from an elevated office.

"Quite. How are you, Captain?" the Specter replied.

"I'm all good. Everyone's with you?" the Captain replied.

"Yeah, so should you introduce yourselves?"

"Probably. Best not keep them in the dark. Everyone? The fighting's taken care of. Come on out!" the Captain yelled. Several people walked out of the same office. "Welcome. I am Captain Jack Harkness. This is my team, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, and Owen Harper, and Suzie Costello. Of course, our final member is standing next to you all, Felix Leon. We are protectors of the Earth and this place is where we operate. We are Torchwood.

* * *

**That felt good, to finally write this chapter.**

**Felix: **_**Yeah, took you long enough.**_

**Me: **_**Yeah, yeah, gripe about it all you want. What's done is done.**_

**Felix: **_**Whatever man, I'm going to go rest. My ribs are still sore.**_

**Me: **_**Yeah, you do that. **_***Felix exits* **_**Sure, you can believe what he says, but I think he's off to a different room *Wink Wink*. You can expect another chapter rather soon, so I hope you liked this one. Leave a review if you so wish. Laters!**_


	9. Chapter Interlude

**Awww f*ck. My back. If you didn't hear, I just cracked it one too many times. Ow, there goes my neck too. Hmmm, I don't know when we'll get to Smash Bros., us at R&amp;D Production Company/I have just been giving some story development, so I guess I'll use this chapter to explain what each character looks like. Maybe a Q &amp; A with each character too. They aren't talking right now because I told them to go into separate rooms so they could be analyzed. Now then, on with the stor- I mean data. Allons-y! **

* * *

**Chapter… Interlude) Lazy Character Info!**

**Felix Leon**

**Name: Felix Severus Leon**

**Birthday: December 24, 2001**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Average School Grades: A**

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Weight: 159.3 lbs. (or) 72.25 kg.**

**Descent: Chinese; Japanese; Vietnamese**

**Likes: Anime, Video Games, Food, and Girlfriend, Liking Things**

**Dislikes: Racism, Discrimination, Spiders, and Bananas, Disliking Things**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Changes With Mood/Emotion**

**Skin Tone: Dark Tan**

**Usual Clothes: Black dress shirt, tucked in black jeans. Brown belt and trench coat. Red tie, shoes either white tennis shoes (combat) or black dress shoes (casual). Red Glasses/contact lenses. Yin-Yang Necklace.**

**Q &amp; A**

**Q. Who is the one closest to you within your direct family?**

**A. Little brother. It's up to Radiant to choose if he'll be in the story.**

**Q. How are you and Radiant so close? **

**A. Is it that obvious? We are part of the same consciousness. I could go quantum physic-y, but that would get too confusing. That's kinda why we hate each other but don't do anything out of proportion.**

**Q. What is your favorite **_**real**_** animal?**

**A. Lion. I like those cat-like creatures.**

**Q. Why do you love Amy?**

**A. *Spits water that was drinking* What? Oh, um, she kinda saved my life back when we first met in 7****th**** grade. I was rather depressed back then after moving and I thought life was over every day. Then, at 4****th**** period Social Studies, Amy came up and said hi, and asked if I wanted to hang out. I said sure, and we kinda went on out first date that way. And I love how adorable she is, how positive (sometimes), how she can always make me smile… I could go on forever, but I think it's her turn.**

* * *

**Amy Stone**

**Name: Amy Scarlet Stone**

**Birthday: February 14, 2001**

**Blood Type: A- (Yes that is a real blood type)**

**Average School Grades: B**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Weight: 94 lbs. (or) 42.63 kg.**

**Descent: Chinese; Filipino; English; French; German**

**Likes: Anime, Transformers, Video Games, Boyfriend**

**Dislikes: Needles, Bugs, Crying**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Crimson Red **

**Skin Tone: Light Tan**

**Usual Clothes: Blue T-shirt, dark jeans. Gold heart necklace, shiny earrings. Black leather jacket, black boots.**

**Q &amp; A**

**Q. Would you kill for your family?**

**A. Yes. Who wouldn't?**

**Q. Do you own any pets?**

**A. Two dogs, lots of fish, and an eel.**

**Q. If you had to choose between who to save, Felix or your siblings?**

**A. You *sshole. I think I censored that wrong, but whatever. I would have to choose my siblings, not just because they are younger, but Felix wouldn't forgive me if I chose him.**

**Q. Why do you love Felix?**

**A. He is… kind. He's different than other guys because he is actually a bit soft and easy if you get to know him. When I first met him, he was able to accept my request to spend time together. In the first couple seconds, he looked a bit unnerved, eyes furious, gritting his teeth, and calmed down in less than a moment. I could sense an aura ****of insecurity and weakness. I guess I found that cute… along with the way he blushes, laughs, smiles… sorry, getting off track. Anyway, I learned that he had been hurt and cracked before, like I had. I knew he would make a great friend, and I didn't know boyfriend at the start. Yay! I'm beating him out with the amount of words in this answer!**

* * *

**Megan Liu**

**Name: Megan Albin Liu**

**Birthday: July 17, 2001**

**Blood Type: O**

**Average School Grades: A-**

**Height: 5' 3"**

**Weight: 94lbs. (or) 42.63kg.**

**Descent: Chinese; Japanese; Korean**

**Likes: Anime (Hetalia and others), Zelda, Pokemon, Family, Friends**

**Dislikes: Older Brother (Sometimes), Unfairness, Dislike, Spotlight (oooh, sorry)**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Skin Tone: White**

**Usual Clothes: T-shirt, black jeans. Hair tied up, blue sneakers. Triforce amulet, shiny earrings.**

**Q &amp; A**

**Q. When did you meet Amy?**

**A. At the beginning of 6****th**** grade. We were in the same classroom. Neither of us had any friends, so we kinda just said hi in the beginning. We went on to hanging out and became fast friends. There were actually three of us, me, Amy, and another girl named Izzy. She could make anyone laugh without trying.**

**Q. Do you have a crush?**

**A. Maybe…**

**Q. What do you do when Amy is about to do something stupid?**

**A. Stop her… if I can. If not, I go with it.**

**Q. What is your view on Felix?**

**A. …I think he's an alright guy. He is usually the endpoint of the arguments Amy and I have. He knows that if he hurts Amy, he'll have hell to pay, from both my and Amy's families. I trust him enough to leave Amy to him. He never showed much emotion, but that seems to have stayed at school, he is bursting at the seams with wonder and amazement at everything the world has to offer. He's… a bit unstable though. And weird. And a bit insane… but it matches Amy.**

* * *

**Sabrina Stone**

**Name: Sabrina Sora Stone**

**Birthday: September 16, 2006**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Average School Grades: A**

**Height: 4' 7"**

**Weight: 78lbs. (or) 35.38kg.**

**Descent:** **Chinese; Filipino; English; French; German**

**Likes: Older Sister, Candy, Quinn, Felix, Little Brother**

**Dislikes: People Hurting Those She Loves, Bugs, Snakes**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: Multiple**

**Skin Tone: White, light tan.**

**Usual Clothes: Pink T-shirt, blue polka dot skirt. Red bow, orange sneakers.**

**Q &amp; A**

**Q. Do you like cats?**

**A. YAASSSS ALL THE KITTIES!**

**Me: …**

**Q. Do you approve of Felix?**

**A. Yes. He gave me candy. He's really nice. Like an older brother. He's nicer than Amy.**

**Amy: What?**

**Me: Let's just continue.**

**Q. Do you like Quinn?**

**A. Yeah, I like her. She's a nice onee-san. **

**Q. What is your favorite mystical animal?**

**A. Peacock.**

**Me: That's pretty legit.**

* * *

**Brenden Stone**

**Name: Brenden Farrell Stone**

**Birthday: July 13, 2009**

**Blood Type: O**

**Average School Grades: S (Kindergarten doesn't have A-F, they have S or U)**

**Height: 3' 7"**

**Weight: 53lbs. (or) 24.04kg.**

**Descent: Chinese; Filipino; English; French; German**

**Likes: Older Sisters (Sometimes), Animals, Cars, Candy, Megan, Felix**

**Dislikes: Crying, Sisters' Pain, Threats To Family**

**Hair Color: Changing**

**Eye Color: Right Eye Olive, Left Eye Blue**

**Skin Tone: White, Light Tan**

**Usual Clothes: Red tank-top, black sports pants. White sneakers, silver chain necklace. **

**Q &amp; A**

**Q. Do you enjoy your English lessons?**

**A. Yeah. Felix makes the learning easy and fun. He's a really good teacher. Don't tell him I said that though.**

**Q. What do you think of Felix?**

**A. He is… interesting. He seems nice, but it looks like if he wants to, he can be scary. But, I swear if I see him try anything on Amy, I will take him down. He lets his guard down around me, and that troubles me. **

**Q. Who's nicer, Megan or Amy?**

**A. No comment.**

**Megan &amp; Amy: Why?**

**Felix: Next question, NEXT QUESTION!**

**Megan &amp; Amy: What is it? *smiling creepily* **

**Felix: *backing into corner* Nothing. Nothing, I swear! No, not that, anything but that! PLEASE NO!**

**Me: Oh sh*t, GO GO GO!**

**Q. Do you like dogs or cats? **

**A. I can't choose. I love all animals.**

* * *

**Violet Leon**

**Name: Violet Isabelle Leon**

**Birthday: July 19, 1994**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Average School Grades: N/A (Not Applicable)**

**Height: 5' 4"**

**Weight: 102lbs. (or) 46.27kg.**

**Descent: Chinese; Japanese; Vietnamese**

**Likes: Little Brothers, Cats, Kids, Amy, Megan**

**Dislikes: Friends' Pain, Hatred, Pears**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Usual Clothes: Black Shirt, Jeans, Jacket. Dark Earrings, Silver Heart Neclace (Cracked). Navy Blue Tennis Shoes. **

**Q &amp; A**

**Q. Why did you leave home?**

**A. I left so I could continue making money for us. Our dad was the only one that worked, and in the long run, that wasn't enough. So, I decided to work for an "agency" that I was drafted for. In the U.K. Yeah, for a while, Felix was very angry, but he's no good at holding grudges.**

**Q. What is your favorite breed of cat?**

**A. Siberian**

**Q. Are you in a relationship currently?**

**A. It's possible...**

**Felix: What?**

**Vi: NOTHING!**

**Q. Do you approve of Amy?**

**A. Of course I do! She passed my test and she is near and dear to Felix's heart. That's another way I judged her. He only lets people that he trusts and knows will stay by him near. This is because he hates saying goodbye. It terrifies him to have someone disappear out of his life. Sound like someone we all know, doesn't it, _Radiant?_**

**Me: Oh, shut up.**

**Violet: You know it's true.**

**Me: Yeah, but you don't have to say it.**

* * *

**Seth Kato**

**Name: Seth Advance Kato**

**Birthday: June 30, 1994**

**Blood Type: O+  
**

**Average School Grades: N/A (Not Applicable)**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Weight: 176lbs. (or) 78.83kg.**

**Descent: English; German; French; Japanese**

**Likes: Work, Chaos, Most People**

**Dislikes: Unkindness, Unnecessary Roughness, Grapes**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Skin Tone: White**

**Usual Clothes: Red Hoodie, red shirt. White and red headphones. Blue jeans, red sneakers. Horus Eye chain necklace (gold).**

**Q &amp; A**

**Q. What is your favorite color?**

**A. *looks at clothes* Really?**

**Me: Shut up! I'm running out of material! I needed something!**

**A. Fine, I'll say it anyway. Blood red.**

**Q. Who are you associated with?**

**A. Should I say?**

**Vi: Yeah. Besides, they can't even touch us anymore.**

**A. Okay, I work voulenteer time for Torchwood and full time for MI6.**

**Me: Well then, Mr. Bigshot, next question.**

**Q. What is your favorite animal? **

**A. Really now? You suck.**

**Me: Shut the f*ck up and answer the question!**

**A. Jeez, snow leopards. Calm down.**

**Q. Are you and Violet dating? You're both twenty, so-**

**Vi and Seth: *blushing* ... die. F*CK OFF AND DIE!**

**Me: OH F*CK! RUN RUN RUN! HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!**

**Felix: Heh heh... hahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amy: Oh sh*t. I think he snapped. Felix, dear, try to calm down. **

**Megan: Why? Has he done this before?**

**Amy: Not that I've seen, but he said if he ever snapped, restrain him in anyway, shape, or form.**

**Megan: ...damn. If it's that bad, what are we standing here for?! Crap, I think he got out the door!**

**Amy: Catch him! Naruto! Going to need some help here!**

**Naruto: *outside of the door* Got it!**

**Amy and Megan: Really?!**

**Naruto: What? No, I don't have him y- *kicked in the face by Felix and flies out the open window***

**Felix: *screams then silent* ... I'm going out for some air. Sabrina, Brenden, wanna come? We should get some ice cream. I think we'll get Erza-nee some cake too!**

**Sabrina and Brenden: Okay!**

**Amy: ...**

**Megan: ...**

**Randy: *walks in dragging Naruto* WTF happened?**

**Megan: Your brother happened.**

**Randy: *sighs* Figured as much. I swear, with his mood swings, you would think that he was a girl...**

**Amy: What was that?**

**Megan: Did you say something?**

**Randy: Nothing! I'm... just going to go join Aniki now...**

**Megan: Are you sure it's not just because Sabrina is there?**

**Randy: *blushing* W- What do you mean?**

**Amy: What?**

**Megan: You can't hide anything! I can read your mind. I know you like her!**

**Randy: RADIANT! HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT ONE!**

**Me: *on convenient intercom* Up next!**

* * *

**Randy Leon**

**Name: Randy Tiberius Leon**

**Birthday: November 15, 2005**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Average School Grades: A-**

**Height: 4' 8"**

**Weight: 68lbs. (or) 30.84kg.**

**Descent: Chinese; Japanese; Vietnamese**

**Likes: Animals, Certain People, Symmetry**

**Dislikes: Unequality, Loss, Money**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Gray**

**Skin Tone: Fair, Light Tan**

**Usual Clothes: Green Shirt, Blue Goggles. Blue Shorts, White Sneakers. Black Wristwatch, Butter (Gold) Sheath.**

**Q &amp; A**

**Q. Who is your brother to you? What is he like?**

**A. Sometimes a kind, protective older brother, others a jerk. Depends on his mood.**

**Q. Do you have a pet?**

**A. No... but with his TARDIS, I think Aniki knows what I want.**

**Felix: *back with ice cream and cake* Oh hell yeah.**

**Amy: Wait, you still haven't gotten me a puppy!**

**Sabrina: My kitty either!**

**Randy: Back already?**

**Sabrina: Oh... hey, Randy... *blushing***

**Randy: Hi there. Sabrina, are you okay? Your face is all red. **

**Amy: *looks at Felix and whispering* This has to happen.**

**Felix: All in due time, children. All in due time. Erza! I have the chocolate cake you wanted!**

**Erza: *breaks through the wall* REALLY?! Yay! Cake!**

**Jellal: *walks through the door* Erza... you know there's a door...**

**Q. What is your favorite video game?**

**A. Minecraft.**

**Q. Do you have a crush?**

**A. ...**

**Felix: Dude, just answer. We all know the answer.**

**Randy: Fine... yes. **

**Amy: Extra question! Who is it?**

**Randy: Wait, why do I get the extra question?!**

**Felix: Because we said so. Now, ANSWER IT!**

**Randy: ...it's S-**

**Me: *intercom* Up next!**

**Amy: F*CK YOU!**

**Me: Sorry, I have shopping to do. Maybe if you guys STOPPED EATING ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME I would have more time. **

* * *

**That's everybody (for now). They all seem pretty tired, so I'm going to let them go to bed. Anyways, I look forward to all of your reviews. Could you please leave only compliments and constructive critisism? I'm still learning to write, I'm in high school, I need help on writing. I don't need hate. Thanks a lot. Laters!**


End file.
